Interference
by The Daydrifter
Summary: In his lifetime, Percy Jackson was known as the Hero of the Great Prophecy. In another's lifetime, Lin Chung was known as the veteran Leader of First Squad. What will happen when these worlds collide? Set during Titan's Curse and after Hero: 108 Season 2.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Hero: 108.

Prologue:

"No! Direct interference is not allowed!" The Manticore struggled feebly, looking fearful.

"Wild beasts are in my domain. You are a wild beast. Therefore, I am permitted to hunt you." The silver-eyed goddess turned to her faithful lieutenant. "Permission granted, Zoë." The huntress pulled the string back, and fired an arrow.

"ANNABETH!" The distraught son of Poseidon yelled to his friend as the demigoddess and Manticore vanished from sight, leaping into the chasm below. Annabeth screamed as she was thrown off. Perseus Jackson nearly leapt down the cliff, but, before the huntresses could try and pull him back, another strong pair of arms pulled him back, tackling him to the ground.

Percy didn't care who it was that was holding him down, and he didn't care. Annabeth had just been thrown off a cliff, and she was gone. A lump came to his throat. Gone. He continued struggling, though it was all in vain. The person that had a grip on him was too strong.

Eventually, he slowly relented, Thalia rushing over to him. Artemis watched from afar, slightly stunned by this…boy's sudden appearance, the one who had just stopped Percy from jumping off the cliff as well.

He was tall and lean, there was no doubt about it, with grey hair that seemed to shine in the moonlight, cut at the nape of his neck. His face was sharp, somehow looking alert, even though he had his eyes closed. He was wearing black clothes, a shirt and jeans, with black converse shoes. He had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, holding the demigod back.

She frowned, even as Percy and Thalia turned to the surprising visitor, while the two children of Hades stood quietly to the side with the satyr. She composed herself, and turned to the mortal that stood quietly in the corner. "Who are you, boy?" She demanded. Artemis didn't know what to expect, truthfully, maybe a demigod, or a clear sighted mortal.

He turned to her, but didn't say anything. She felt herself getting impatient as even the demigods turned to her and the boy. "I said, who are you, boy?"

The boy shook his head, telling her silently that he did not know what answer she would expect. She frowned. "What is your name?"

"Lin Chung."

* * *

**AN: Got bored. ****_Anyway_****, always wondered why there was never one of these. Considered myself kind of weird for these odd ideas, but you can't change me. Now, this is et after Hero: 108 Season 2, so don't be surprised by the changes or the OOCness from Hero: 108 characters. Will provide a sort of partner story to this, but not sure about a backstory. **


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 1:

Artemis watched this boy. His words were quiet and low, with sincerity in them. The demigods recovered enough to approach the hunters and the boy. "Where did you come from?"

The boy shook his head again, his eyes still closed. She frowned, feeling even more impatient. "Are you going to open your eyes, _boy_?" Phoebe, one of her favourite daughters of Ares, demanded. He didn't even turn as he opened his eyes. Artemis' eyes widened, as did many of the others.

His eyes had no focus in them, cloudy. The colour of his eyes was unknown, since it had long ago faded to the point that it was now white. He was _blind_.

She frowned again, before Zoë stepped forward, waving her hand in his face. He didn't move for a moment, and, when Zoë didn't stop, he surprised most by kicking Zoë in the shin, before judo flipping her to the ground, her bow dropping in the other direction as he placed a foot on her stomach.

"Just because I am blind does not mean that I like people waving their hands in front of my face." Zoë scowled, even as the hunters raised their bows. He didn't flinch as one arrow whizzed past his ear. Zoë gruffly nodded at Artemis' firm look, before Lin Chung raised his foot, still silent as his eyes remained open.

Artemis didn't react, before she turned to her hunters. "Hunters! Set up camp and retrieve the demigods' things from the school!" The hunters rushed to do as she commanded, with the two children of Hades still waiting anxiously. Artemis turned to the two demigods, who were also being approached by Thalia, Percy and Grover.

"W-W-What is going on here?" The older one, the girl Bianca, asked shakily. "What happened to the girl that fell from the cliff?" Thalia knelt down to the demigod's height.

"Bianca, your father is an Olympian."

"Like an Olympian…athlete?" She asked timidly. Thalia shook her head sympathetically.

"The Olympian _gods_, Bianca. They're real."

Nico began dancing around in excitement. "That's so cool! Does Zeus actually have plus 8 lightning? Does Poseidon have-"

"Nico!" Bianca snapped at him. "This is not possible. This is not possible."

"It is Bianca." Artemis tried to console the young demigoddess, but she shrugged herself away.

"No. This is some sort of joke." It was then that Lin Chung decided to approach. His quiet presence startled them slightly, his open eyes slightly scaring them as he looked at one point, although they knew that he was talking to whom.

"Bianca, this is not a joke. The Olympians are real, whether you like it or not."

"B-B-But-" Bianca stuttered, still slightly nervous of the blind boy. Lin Chung knelt down to her height, looking at her.

"I know this is hard to accept, but it is real, Bianca. The gods are real." Bianca looked down, and Artemis turned to the teenager. He seemed to sense Bianca's uncomfortable presence, and continued. "Bianca, there was a time that I didn't want to accept something that I once thought was only impossible, a myth that my parents told me when I was young. A story. But I had to accept it."

"I don't…do I?"

Lin Chung sighed. "You have to. If you don't, you'll only be hunted down. Your father's protection can only give you so much." Bianca nodded numbly, looking at her younger brother, who was now showering Percy with questions. She then wandered away, a blank expression still on her face. Artemis watched the blind teenager with grudging respect. He had done what they didn't manage to do.

She sighed, before turning to Thalia. Her half-sister was currently standing alone in the snow, looking down, arms crossed. She turned to Grover, who was currently sitting by the fire, warming his hands. She frowned, before smiling faintly as she saw Percy send a pleading expression to Lin Chung, who approached them. Nico seemed slightly intimidated, but turned anyway and fired questions to him at rapid speed.

Lin Chung didn't seem as annoyed as she thought people would usually be with a pesky young 10-year-old asking them questions like them. He answered them with unnatural ease, before looking up, his white eyes seeing nothing. Artemis turned around, and headed to her tent. She would decide of what to do the next day.

* * *

Lin Chung could sense Artemis going back to her tent, and turned his attention back to Nico. "So, how did you get blind?"

"I prefer not to go into detail."

"But how can you know what is going on?!"

"Senses. When my eyesight was lost, my other senses increased. It means I can move around as if I can see, maybe even better than you can."

"Cool! Really? Where did you come from? Do you have family there? Will they be worried for you?!" Nico fired question after question. Lin Chung looked blankly at him, still recalling the Second war with Twin Masters.

"_Mano is gone…dead._"

"_We suffered heavy casualties…He is dead._"

"_As long as my brothers stay safe, I do not mind dying_."

"_My time has come. I have to fade._"

"_She is dead._"

"_You've changed, Lin Chung._"

"_He is going to take your spot. But you can still come with us sometimes, right?_"

Lin Chung released a shuddering breath, his white eyes still seeing nothing. He turned to where he thought the boy is. "I came from a place where both animals and humans worked together." He sighed. "Yes. I used to have family. I don't think they will be worried about my disappearance. I used to disappear for a few weeks, maybe a few months back then." Nico nodded, about to ask more questions, before Bianca walked up to them.

She looked more confident now, now that she had finally accepted the truth. She was still slightly anxious around the other demigods and hunters, but Lin Chung had this sort of quiet understanding aura around him that made her comfortable.

"Nico. It's time for bed." Nico pouted, but obediently went into the tent that had been set for the demigods. Bianca sat down beside Lin Chung. "Sorry 'bout Nico. He's always like this."

"It's fine." Lin Chung answered. "I used to know someone who was like this."

"Explains why you aren't planning to throw him in a meat sack and feed him to the wolves, which I think Percy was severely tempted to do." Lin Chung turned to the girl, nodding.

"You joined the hunters, didn't you?" He asked, sensing the stronger aura from around her. The demigoddess ducked her head.

"Yes." Her expression turned worried. "Artemis said something about something about the Great Stirring. You don't think it's anything serious, do you?" He shrugged. "Lin Chung?" He turned to her, though it made no difference. Everything around him was still black. "You will take care of Nico in camp, right?"

"You haven't told him." She shook her head, downcast. "I don't know, Bianca. I can't remain here forever." He gestured to the night sky. "You have to sleep as well." Bianca nodded, before leaving. Lin Chung sighed, looking at the night sky.

"_About your family…they are dead._"

* * *

**AN: Second chapter up, thank you to Better left Annonymous for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 2:

Percy woke up the next morning to see several people already awake, waiting for the sun god to arrive, standing in front of the small camp, at the front of the cliff that Annabeth had disappeared into. The sun was still rising slowly, and several hunters were starting to have breakfast, something which made his stomach rumble. He haven't eaten anything since the night before, for dinner.

"About time." Artemis muttered under her breath. "He is _so_ lazy during winter."

He dug his hand into his pocket, feeling Annabeth's Yankees baseball hat. He ignored the concerned looks he was getting from Bianca and Grover, who were standing between Artemis and Lin Chung. Zoë was standing on the right side of her mistress. Thalia was still asleep, he supposed, but she soon joined them, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes.

He turned to the mysterious man, Lin Chung, whose eyes were closed. He sighed, still wondering how he managed to get here. Lin Chung didn't even turn around as Percy moved to stand beside him to his left.

At that moment, a bright light came from a distance. "Don't look," Artemis advised."Not until he parks." _Parks_? Percy wondered, before turning around. He looked to the blind man that didn't turn away, not even as the car melted the snow around them, making their shoes wet.

"Hey little sis!" Apollo greeted Artemis cheerfully, his bright demeanour different from the sullen one in camp. "What do you need this time?"

"For the last time Apollo," Artemis said out of gritted teeth. "I am not your younger sister! How many millennia do we have to argue about it? We're twins-"

"Hey! Poseidon's son, isn't it? And Zeus' daughter. I guess that makes us half-siblings!" Thalia blushed slightly as he looked at her. Artemis frowned, crossing her arms.

"Apollo, I need you to drive my hunters to Camp. That's all. Do you think you can do that?"

"C'mon, sis. Of course I can!" Artemis turned around to the campsite, which was now reduced to several logs around, and burnt wood in the middle of where the camp had formerly stood. The hunters were all accounted for. "Hunters! You will be going to Camp Half-Blood!" There was a collective groan, but the Hunters obediently marched up.

"Cool car." Nico commented, eyeing the Ferrari in front of him in awe.

"Thanks kid." Apollo smiled.

"But how're we all going to fit inside it?"

"Oh." It seemed as though Apollo only _just_ figured that out. He frowned, pulling out car keys. "Well, I hate to go out of sports car mode, but, then again,' The car keys beeped, and the Ferrari disappeared, being replaced by a mini-bus. The hunters silently walked up to the bus.

"Here, sweetheart, let me help you with that." The hunter snatched her hand away from Apollo, a murderous glint in her eye. Artemis was beside him in an instant.

"Apollo, we discussed this before. You do not flirt with my hunters. You do not look at or talk to my hunters. And you do _not_ call them 'sweetheart'." Apollo spread out his hands, as if surrendering something.

"Sure sis. Sorry, I forgot." Artemis growled. "So, what're you going to do?"

"No concern of yours. I am going hunting, and all I need you to do is send my hunters to Camp Half-Blood." Apollo nodded, looking at the hunters who were still getting on the minibus with the demigods trailing behind. Artemis grabbed onto Lin Chung's arm, and dragged him away without anyone noticing.

She led them into the woods, stopping at a small clearing not too far away. "I have a favour to ask of you." He didn't answer, only nod his head, gesturing for her to go on. She did. "I want you to watch over my hunters."

Lin Chung stood, with only mild surprise on his face. "Watch over your hunters?" Artemis nodded.

"The campers do not exactly fit with them."

"And you are asking me to do this only a few _hours_ after meeting you because…"

"I am not sure how long the hunters will remain at camp. I am hunting a beast-" She was cut off.

"The one that will bring the downfall of Olympus? Yes, I am well aware of that. You best be on your guard, Artemis. Some old enemies of your father's will strike when you least expect it." Artemis hid her surprise, but continued on, nodding.

"And you know what will happen. The Hunters are reckless, impulsive at times. They are too eager for fights sometimes. Father does not want to believe it, but several of us already know about it. I presume you know what I am talking about?" She took a wild guess. He seemed to know everything that was going on around him.

He nodded, like she had expected him to. "Some of the titans are attempting to rise the giants." Artemis nodded. "And they are raising Gration. Which is why you worry for your hunters." Artemis didn't know why she was going over to him for help. She would've warned her hunters. But her hunters were sometimes reckless, and some were too willing to fight and leave Camp Half-Blood. But there was something about his aura that struck her as powerful, and she was desperate.

"And why should I do this?"

Artemis frowned. "What should I do?"

"Owe me a favour. Should I ever need any sort of assistance, I can ask you." Artemis nodded, still impatient. She could hear the hunters almost all go into the minibus. They were running out of time. "Very well. But if you go back on your word, Artemis, I shall also go back on mine, however impossible you may find it." Artemis nodded again, before she walked out with the blind teenager. She didn't doubt his word.

Apollo, surprisingly, didn't comment as Lin Chung walked past him, onto the bus. As soon as he was gone, Apollo turned to his sister. "Be careful, sis." Artemis nodded, before looking down at the snow.

"So much danger." She murmured. "The beast must be hunted down." With that, she sprinted off into the forests. Apollo looked at her anxiously, before heading up the minibus as well. Percy looked at him. He looked around.

"So, who's gonna drive?" Grover raised his hand excitedly, but Apollo shook his head. "Too furry." He looked past Percy, who was looking slightly hopeful, before facing Thalia.

"Thalia! Daughter of Zeus, lord of the sky. Perfect."

Thalia shook her head, looking pale. "N-No." She stuttered, but Apollo dragged her to the front anyway. She gripped the wheel tightly, eyes wide with fear. Everyone sat down, the hunters sitting in the back, away from the boys. Immediately, Thalia floored it, and the minibus took off.

"Thalia! Calm down!" Apollo shouted at his half-sister, who was gripping the wheel tightly still, pale with fright. "Whoa!" Most of them were sent flying into the other side. Grover turned a sickly shade of green, opening the window. At that moment, they jerked to the next side again, with Lin Chung flying out of the still open window.

"Lin Chung!" Percy yelled again, but he heaved a sigh of relief as he saw Lin Chung, flying alongside the bus, looking slightly pale as he sensed what was happening.

"Percy! Tell Thalia to calm down! The houses are going on fire!" Percy turned to his cousin, and yanked the wheel from her. She moved obediently, to which Percy shot back up. Lin Chung moved out of the way before the bus could crash into him, and his eyes widened. "Percy! We reached camp! Land!"

Percy froze, before trying to steer the bus onto the ground, only for it to catch fire, and he froze again. They were heading rapidly for the ground, and campers were running away from the flaming bus. Lin Chung frowned, feeling the heat of the sun bus, and knowing that it wasn't good. He put his hand to where the heat felt the strongest, and sent it spiralling to the lake, encasing the bus in purple energy.

They landed, with Lin Chung landing neatly beside the bus, flinching as he heard people's shrieks. He heard a horse's gallop, and turned to the source of the sound. The hooves stopped next to him, and he opened his eyes, which he had kept shut until now. The horse stumbled back, obviously flinching.

Apollo stumbled out of the bus, the demigods right beside him. The hunter grabbed their stuff and stumbled to their cabin, Grover leading them to the silver cabin. Chiron and the campers bowed to the sun god, the Apollo Cabin nearly jumping out of their skins in excitement.

Apollo beamed at them, making them smile brightly back. "Well, Chiron, I've gotta go and all, but I'm sure my kids will be fine?" He turned to them, winking. "Tell me if anything's bothering you." He then then vanished in a golden glow, everyone but Lin Chung turning around so as to not be killed. The sun bus disappeared with him.

An Ares camper came forward, smirking as he waved a hand in front of Lin Chung's face. "He's _blind_?" There were more snickers at this, before the demigods on the sun bus cringed as Lin Chung swept the demigod's legs form under him, and sent him tumbling to the ground, a firm foot on his chest.

The demigod spluttered, but Lin Chung didn't move, until Chiron approached them, looking at the son of Ares. "Mark." The camper frowned, before sighing as he looked at the blind 22-year-old.

"Fine. Sorry." He said out of gritted teeth. Lin Chung removed his foot as the campers backed away nervously from him.

Chiron sighed, sounding tired. "Campers! Get ready for Capture the Flag tonight!"

* * *

**AN: Getting interesting. Anyway, if you want to know what happened to Lin Chung, as I said before (or I think I did), read my other story: After the War. However, that is only ****_after_**** the war. If you want to know what happened ****_during_**** the war, I think I'm gonna post a short story about it, so wait. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 3:

The campers were downcast, that was for sure. The hunters were nearly unbeatable. They had a 57th winning streak, for Zeus' sake! How were they to beat them _this _time? Malcolm sprawled the map on the table in the Big House, people gathering around it, listening to his instructions, until Lin Chung interrupted him.

"It won't work."

Malcolm jumped, as did many others. Lin Chung was looking ahead, his eyes open, perched comfortably on a sort of beam across the ceiling. He leapt down neatly, to which Malcolm haughtily frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You put too much work into defence than attack. From what Chiron told me, the only reason you are losing is because the hunters are getting the flag faster than you. If you can delay them, you can get the flag. Their defence, like yours, isn't strong, but it buys them time."

He then left the room silently, with the others gaping at him. They turned to Malcolm, who was looking thoughtful. "He has a point."

"So we are going to change the whole plan?" Percy asked, looking a bit lost.

Malcolm shook his head. "No. That would take too long. We can alter our defences and attack, but we won't change the whole plan."

* * *

The camp was in a very lively mood at the campfire that night after Capture the Flag, the hunters scowling at them. It had been an unnaturally close call, the hunters barely winning it by a few seconds, but the campers were pleased that they had at least gotten close to beating their winning streak.

Chiron sighed, looking weary as an argument between a hunter and a camper started springing up. He frowned, before turning around. Some children of Ares and Aphrodite were arguing heatedly with the hunters, other campers slowly joining in.

Suddenly, Percy froze, and Chiron raised his voice. "SILENCE!" They all fell quiet, and turned in shock, to the centaur, who was looking at something behind them. They turned, surprised, before the Oracle slowly approached Zoë.

"_Approach, seeker, and ask._"

Zoë took a deep breath. "How do I find my mistress?" The Oracle's eyes glowed as green smoke poured out of it's mouth.

"_Six shall go west to the goddess in chains, _

_One shall be healed in the land without rain._

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail, _

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail._

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And blind shall tell them foe from friend._" The Oracle then sat down on a rock nearby, and stilled. Chiron sighed again, before looking at the expectant faces.

"Off to bed! We will discuss this tomorrow!"

* * *

Percy looked around. It was empty. He was in a sort of crumbling place with ruins all round him. Luke was in the corner, struggling to hold up some sort of boulders. Several monsters came, dragging Annabeth with them. His blood boiled.

"Annabeth." Luke croaked. Annabeth's eyes widened as she rushed forward to grab the sky, leaving Luke to crawl out from underneath the sky. The scene faded quickly before Annabeth could say anything.

Percy's eyes widened as he caught sight of Artemis, in a tattered silver dress, being bound up to Annabeth. Someone he couldn't see chuckled. "You were easy to beat, moon goddess."

"You surprised me. It won't happen again." Her eyes accosted to the dim light. "How dare you torture a maiden like this?!"

The person chuckled again. "She's dying. You can still save her."

"Cut my bonds." A monster did so, and Artemis rushed to carry the burden. Annabeth fell, shivering on the floor. The man in the shadows laughed.

"Kill her."

"No!" Artemis protested. Luke hesitated.

"She may be of use to us, sir. As further bait." The man in the shadows grudgingly nodded. "Very well."

* * *

The next day, Percy rushed into the meeting room, where the other senior counsellors were already sat, with Bianca sitting next to Zoë. Chiron stomped his hooves, and everyone quietened down. As he slid into his seat, Percy noticed Lin Chung sitting in the corner, silent.

"The prophecy has been given to Zoë about Artemis. Now, we will decide on the course of action."

Bianca nodded her head, though there was a dull gleam in her eyes. People had heard of the argument she and Nico had had when she revealed to him why she was not staying with him. "_Six shall go west to the goddess in chains_. That bit is obvious."

Zoë nodded her head. "We shall take six hunters and go and rescue Lady Artemis."

Thalia sighed. "You're missing something. As usual." Zoë glared at her.

"What?"

"_Campers and Hunters combined prevail_. You need to bring several campers with you."

"We don't need thy help."

"It's your, Zoë. Your. Get in tune with the time. No one says 'thy' anymore."

Zoë frowned. "_Yerr_." She said, trying it out. "We don't need _yerr_ help." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Never mind." Chiron interrupted.

"Six is an even number. Three hunters shall go, along with three campers."

"I shall take Phoebe. She is the best tracker."

"The big girl who likes to hit people?" Connor asked cautiously.

"Yes." Zoë said, irritated.

"The one who slammed my helmet?" Travis asked as well. Zoë nodded impatiently. Travis held out a shirt that was silver. "We saw her looking at this earlier." He offered it to Zoë, who snatched it.

"And Bianca."

"Me?" Bianca squeaked. "But I'm so new. I couldn't be of much help!"

Zoë sighed. "I have made my choice. Which campers will be going?" Grover raised a hand, jumping out of his seat.

"Me! Me! Anything to save Artemis!" Zoë sighed, but nodded.

"I'm going as well." Thalia said firmly. Zoë scowled, but nodded slowly. Thalia looked around. "So, who's the third member?" Percy was about to volunteer, but Silena spoke.

"_And blind shall tell them foe from friend._ It's obvious, isn't it? The blind one must be referring to Lin Chung." She gestured to the silent man in the corner, who looked up, his white sightless eyes once again intimidating them.

He frowned. "I'm not to sure about that, Silena." Silena didn't even bother to ask how he knew her name. "When they stay that, it could mean _after_ the quest, or possibly someone else that is not literally blind, but blind to some sort of information that he or she knows." He turned his head to where Chiron was.

Chiron sighed. "It _is_ unnatural for the prophecy to be so blunt, but I suppose that is the best lead we've got. Lin Chung will be the last person of the quest. Agreed?" There were mumbled 'yes's and nodding of heads. Percy stood up.

"No. I should go."

"Why is that? Because of thy friend, Annabeth?" Zoë sneered. Percy felt himself blushing, but held it down.

"No! I just feel that I should."

Grover suddenly jumped as if he only realised it. "That's right! Percy should go! He can take my place!" Zoë shook her head firmly.

"I will take a blind boy, if I must, and a satyr, but I will not bring him." Percy frowned, before Lin Chung spoke up.

"You should let him come, Zoë. Somehow, I feel that he's going to be part of the prophecy anyway." Percy nodded his thanks to the blind teenager, who gave a surprising slight nod of acknowledgement. But Zoë shook her head stubbornly. Lin Chung sighed, turning to Percy.

Percy sat down, downcast. Thalia eyed him sympathetically. Chiron sighed, looking weary at the slight tension in the room. "Those involved in the quest, get ready to leave in an hour." Nodding, they filed out, until Percy was left behind. He sighed, before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He looked up.

"Don't worry, Percy. You'll find a way out." Lin Chung said simply, before walking out. Percy frowned after him.

_Find a way out?_

* * *

**AN: Third chapter, once again lots of thanks to Better left Anonymous for reviewing! Your story isn't too bad as well! :P**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 4:

Percy sat in his cabin, thinking of how the quest members had just set off, before hearing a loud thud at his door. He opened it cautiously, sighing in relief at Blackjack. "Blackjack! What are you doing here?" He shrugged.

_Sea monster is stuck, boss. The hippocami need help getting them out._ Percy sighed mentally, boarding the pegasus.

"Does anyone know about you sneaking out?" Blackjack gave a snort.

_Some nosy campers saw me, but I think we're safe_. Percy rolled his eyes, before Blackjack took off, leading him to the ocean, where the Hippocami were waiting. He slipped off the horse, and into the water, staying warm and dry.

Over the weeks here, the Hippocami had constantly called on him to help any sea creatures, and he was getting used to this. "So, what's the trouble now?"

_Some thing is stuck in the nets, my lord._ Percy grumbled, but followed them obediently. They led him to where a sort of half-cow and half-serpent was struggling to get out, and he froze. "What's that?" The Hippocami shrugged, and he slowly approached it, drawing Riptide, but the sight of it only drew the monster into an even more panicked frenzy, causing him to put it away.

"Whoa! It's alright, Bessie." He frowned, before working on the serpent/cow thing-y. After several agonising minutes, he managed to free the creature, turning around to head back to the shore, where Blackjack picked him up. _What was it, boss?_

"Some sort of half-cow half-serpent thing was trapped. We freed it." Percy narrowed his eyes, suddenly remembering Lin Chung's words. _Don't worry, Percy. You'll find a way out._ He then bent down. "Blackjack. Can you find the van that the quest members are using?"

A snort. _Of course, boss._ "Then go." Blackjack gave a happy whinny and flew off, Percy clinging on to his back. He soon caught sight of the van, heading down the street. He urged Blackjack to go faster, with the promise of more donuts. The pegasus soon zoomed around, trying to keep up with the speeding van.

Eventually, it stopped near a museum, and Percy urged the pegasus to stop. The pegasus panted, landing with relief, before Percy looked to the pegasus. "Go back to camp, Blackjack, and get some rest." Though protesting weakly, Blackjack soon took off.

Percy sneaked down, before hearing cold laughter. He put his hand in his pocket, feeling Annabeth's Yankees baseball hat still in there, and put it on his head, sneaking into the room it had come from. Luke was there with a dracaena announcing to someone in a silk suit.

"General, there is the satyr, along with the girl wearing, what would you say, goth clothes, along with a blind boy, older than the rest. There are two hunters, including the one called Zoë-"

"Don't say her name!" The General snapped. The dracaena paled, but nodded. Luke frowned.

"General, we must act quickly. Remember what the Master told us when he helped us making reincarnating Kronos easier? We must be careful of that one."

The General frowned. "He is a blind one. I am not sure why they brought him on the quest. Ah, never mind. For now, we focus on the daughter of Zeus. And," He waved his hand over the floor, where several skeletons came up. He held out a silver piece of clothing, one that belonged to Zoë. "They will never rest until they find the girl."

Percy felt his blood turn cold, and he snatched the material, hearing an outraged bellow, before racing out of the room, and into the museum…where he promptly crashed into Thalia. The cap fell off, and the hunters drew their bows, weary, before they slowly lowered them.

Grover grinned. "Percy!" Then he shrunk under Zoë's glare. "I mean, you're not supposed to be here!"

"Never mind that." Percy waved his hand dismissively. "There was someone called the General. He has these skeleton like things that came out of the ground. I don't know what they were-"

Lin Chung muttered something under his breath. "Tell us, Percy." Percy recited the whole story to the blind boy, who was silent the whole time, before he cursed under his breath. "We have to-" He cut himself off as he turned. They turned around, before hearing a cry of 'Kitty!'

A lion came bounding up, it's glare fierce. "A Nemean Lion. Heracles killed it with his bare hands." Lin Chung muttered, distracted as he strained to hear or sense anything. During times where there were many noises and sounds, it confused him. "Grover. Get the people out of here." Grover nodded, while the two hunters drew their bows, and leaped up nimbly onto the planets floating around on strings in the Space section of the museum.

Grover started playing a tune on his pipes, causing anyone close-by to go away, and any security guard to start evacuating the place. Lin Chung drew a long thin blade, sighing as he remembered his bamboo staff, which now lay in pieces in his room back at Big Green.

The blade was a replacement, along with a bow, but he still preferred the bamboo staff, where he could shoot and fight at the same time without worrying about a change of weapons. He caught the Nemean Lion's attention, with Thalia on the other side of the Nemean Lion, trying to push it to a corner.

He turned to Thalia, both of them reaching a silent mental agreement, forcing the Nemean Lion to the side of the wall. The Nemean Lion roared as their weapons bounced harmlessly off it's skin. Thalia tried to fry it with electricity, but it still didn't work, and the Nemean Lion only grew fiercer as Percy joined in.

Lin Chung growled, sensing the arrows bounce harmlessly off of it's pelt. He turned to Percy, since he couldn't see, nodded at him, before leaping up on another one of the planets, landing lightly while using his magic to reach for his bow, and drew it, and closed his sightless eyes, using his Harmonic energy to sense the lion and aim it's arrow, firing it into the Nemean Lion's eye.

The Nemean Lion roared, and Zoë, following his example, fired another arrow into the Nemean Lion's eye. Thalia gave a shout as the Nemean Lion managed to fling way her shield before biting her shoulder, sending her flying into the gift shop. Bianca also gave a cry, leaping off her planet to aid the daughter of Zeus.

He frowned, hearing Percy. "Zoë! Lin Chung! Aim for the mouth!" Lin Chung and Zoë obeyed, both aiming for the mouth, but they were unable to reach it. Growling, Lin Chung put his hand out to the Lion's mouth, where it surrounded itself with purple energy, and forced the mouth to stay open. Zoë fired an arrow in it before the Nemean Lion forced it's mouth shut.

Lin Chung growled, knowing that Twin Masters must have made it nearly immune to his magic, before hearing Percy once more. "Lin Chung! Keep it's mouth open for several seconds! I've got an idea!" He listened for the signal. Percy was clearly struggling with something. "Now!"

Immediately, the mouth of the Nemean Lion snapped open, and Lin Chung heard something whizzing into the Lion's mouth, choking it. He drew his bow, and fired several arrows, with Zoë following his lead. With a loud growl, the Lion fell to the ground.

Zoë leapt nimbly down, carefully watching the demigod who slowly approached the lion-skin coat. She turned to Lin Chung, who was staring blankly ahead of him. Percy shrugged. "So what now?" Bianca called them over.

"Guys! Thalia's hurt!" They joined her, Grover running over as well. Bianca looked worried. "I can't heal her. Ambrosia and Nectar doesn't work!" Zoë frowned, while Percy looked concerned.

"Can't you do anything?" She shook her head. Lin Chung knelt down, gently placing a hand on her shoulder, where the Nemean Lion had ripped a hideously large chunk of meat out. The bone was already showing. Closing his eyes, his hand glowed purple, and the meat slowly grew a bit, before it stopped.

Percy turned to Lin Chung, but he shook his head. "That's the best I can do for now. If I try to heal her fully without getting the poison out of her body, it will stay there and kill her from the inside. You need a god to heal her." Percy nodded reluctantly, before looking out. Lin Chung still looked blankly ahead of him now.

"We have to go before they come back." Nodding, Bianca and Grover supported Thalia up, before they ran out into the truck. As soon as they reached the truck, Percy frowned at Zoë.

"You're not upset? And where's Phoebe?" Zoë sniffed, slightly miffed.

"The shirt the twins gave Phoebe had Centaur blood on it. She couldn't come."

"And," Lin Chung said, interrupting whatever Zoë could've spat out next, "Whether anyone likes it or not, you are now part of the quest."

* * *

**AN: Next chapter up, yay! **


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 5:

The group rode in silence, with Zoë driving quietly. The situation with Thalia had gotten worse. Percy glanced over at Lin Chung. The blind teenager still had a hand on Thalia's shoulder, his hand glowing purple faintly. He knew that the blind sharpshooter couldn't heal the wound all the way, but he was numbing the pain.

Percy's heart thudded as Thalia slowly stirred, trying to sit up before Bianca gently pressed her back down. "No. You're not fit to sit up yet." Thalia groaned.

"What happened?" Percy quickly told her what had happened after she had fallen unconscious, while Thalia felt her shoulder gingerly, nodding at Lin Chung, who now stood quietly in the corner. The sun was rapidly falling, before Zoë stopped the truck suddenly.

Percy looked out, freezing as he saw a long white limousine stop in front of the truck. The occupants of the truck cautiously climbed down the truck (in Lin Chung's case, leaped down). Zoë drew her bow as Percy stepped forward, only to be yanked away by Lin Chung right before the door opened and a sword came out.

Ares followed, scowling at the blind teenager as he glared at Percy. "A long time huh, punk?"

"Yeah. How's that ankle healing up?" Percy challenged. Ares gave him a crooked grin.

"Well." He turned to the group, who bowed, except for Lin Chung, who simply crossed his arms.

"You aren't known for making stops like this. What do you want with Percy? Or the person inside?" Ares looked surprised, but chuckled.

"Sounds like being blind has helped your other senses." He turned to the group. "Go and get some food." He snapped his fingers, and a taco stand appeared at the far end. Lin Chung didn't move as the others slowly got up.

"I'm not going." Ares froze, smirking dangerously.

"Aren't you?"

"I'm staying here until Percy comes out." Ares grinned maliciously at his words.

"You sure about that, punk?" Ares drew his blade. In return, Lin Chung also drew his thin blade, nodding. Ares suddenly straightened up, and Lin Chung followed, standing up, with the group slowly backing away, Zoë's eyes narrowed.

Without any warning, Ares lunged out at Lin Chung, but the blind teenager moved as quickly dodging out of the way, letting Ares run by like a bull. Ares turned around, and began a flurry of strikes, all dodged by Lin Chung, before he overbalanced a strike, with Lin Chung sweeping his legs out from under him.

He then placed a foot on Ares' chest, and no matter how much he struggled, Ares couldn't get free. As he tried to slice Lin Chung, Lin Chung used his blade to throw the weapon away. Ares growled, before Lin Chung stood still, gesturing for his friends to go and get some food.

Percy walked inside. Time to meet whoever was in there.

* * *

Aphrodite walked out, after Percy persuading her to. The group walked back from the taco stand, with the four's eyes widening. Lin Chung didn't give her a second glance. Ares smiled at her, one which she returned, before looking at Thalia, and sighing dramatically.

She placed a hand on her shoulder, to which Thalia flinched, before the wound healed. Thalia bowed to her. "Thank you, Lady Aphrodite."

The goddess flashed her a bright smile. "A favour for Zeus." She looked at Ares, and they both vanished along with the limousine in a puff of strong-smelling perfume. Zoë sent Percy a worried look.

"Percy, be careful. The love goddess doesn't always talk to people like this."

* * *

The truck was started up again, and Percy slept.

He found himself talking to a person in the night, who he mocked as he said something about needing to finish his quests, while the desperate girl pleaded him to help her.

He frowned, before waking up. That hero was Heracles, there was no doubt about that when he boasted of tearing monsters apart with his bare arms. And the girl…the girl was Zoë.

* * *

Zoë drove it to Hoover Dam, which was where the fuel ran out. She cursed in Ancient Greek. "We have to get another way to wherever Lady Artemis is-" She cut herself off as Lin Chung's eyes narrowed, and he tilted his head.

"Does anyone hear a…_cow_?" The others also fell silent, listening, straining their ears, until Thalia shook her head, laughing nervously before a faint _moo_ came to their ears. She stopped, and Lin Chung walked off, to where the water was. Percy saw Bessie there, and frowned. No one saw her yet. Lin Chung froze, his head turning at the homeless men over there.

The others stopped, curious at what he was about to do. He walked past them all, looking dead ahead, before suddenly stopping, and using his magic to grab hold of a homeless man, dragging him over to them despite his protests. He struggled to turn into other animals, but the Harmonic energy whip changed size as he did, always gripping him tightly until they reached the group.

He spat. "Ah, demigods! What do you want?!"

"Lin Chung, who is this?" Bianca eyed the man nervously. Zoë's eyes widened.

"Nereus. The old man of the sea. You capture him, you get to ask a question." Nereus scowled, but Percy asked him a question anyway, thoughts running through his head. He sighed. He wanted to ask where Annabeth was, but knew Zoë would want him to ask where Artemis was being held. Then again, the monster Artemis was hunting was a danger to them all.

"Where and what is the monster Artemis was hunting?" The old man grinned.

"That's easy. It's right here." He pointed down, and Lin Chung let go off him, looking down at the half-serpent, half-cow.

"Ah, Bessie," Percy sighed. "Not now."

Grover gulped. "He says his name isn't Bessie."

"Then what is it?" Bianca asked.

Lin Chung frowned. "The Ophiotaurus. Anyone who sacrifices it's entrails will have enough power to destroy Olympus. It was first slain in the First Titan War by an ally of the titans, but Zeus sent an eagle to snatch up the entrails before they could be tossed into the fire."

Percy scratched the back of the Ophiotaurus' ears. "But he seems so harmless."

"There is great power in killing the innocent." Zoë warned him. "We have to get the Ophiotaurus to safety." Grover frowned.

"I-I can't get him back to Camp." Percy stared at Grover.

"Are you sure about this, G-man?" Grover nodded confidently. Percy turned to Lin Chung and Zoë for help.

Lin Chung sighed. "Pray to your father, Percy. He should reply. But you need a sacrifice. He wouldn't help anyone that easily." Percy nodded, before taking off his lion-pelt. He dropped it into the ocean, sending a silent prayer to his father. Grover nodded, and dived under with the Ophiotaurus.

Lin Chung frowned, before he froze, drawing his bow, and notching an arrow. They turned as well, the hunters drawing their hunting lives, Thalia: Aegis and her spear, with Percy drawing Riptide. The Manticore smirked. "My, my."

"Get lost." Lin Chung growled, firing an arrow into a monster behind him. The Manticore looked slightly surprised, but smirked.

"You do not scare me, _blind boy_. My master has guaranteed me protection from your Harmonic energy." Lin Chung didn't react, but he was frowning to himself. The only one who could was… He trailed off the thought. If who he thought was in this dimension, then he was in bigger trouble than he thought he was.

Skeleton soldiers popped out of the ground, with Lin Chung smashing them against the walls, before tearing apart each bone before they could regenerate. The monsters attacked. Percy swung Riptide here and there, fighting back to back with his cousin. He was glad that Lin Chung had quickly let him have Grover go away with the Ophiotaurus.

Soon, they stopped. The Manticore was the only one left, but he smirked at Thalia. "You can kill him, Thalia Grace." Thalia frowned, backing away slowly. "You can kill the Ophiotaurus. You can take over Olympus." The look on Thalia's face unnerved Percy. She looked almost…hungry. For power.

Lin Chung and Zoë came to a unanimous decision and each fired an arrow to the Manticore, killing him instantly. Lin Chung sighed. "We should stay for a while before we can find something to continue on." They nodded, splitting up.

The group heading to the coffee shop, and Percy heading another way. As he walked around, he bumped into several skeletons, who approached him. He ran away from it, ducking into the lift, and heading upstairs, where he stopped upon hearing a sneeze, much like the clack of the skeletons. He drew Riptide, only to face a frizzy red head.

"Whoa! Is that a weapon? What are you doing with it here? How on earth did you get it past Security? What's your name?"

"You can see it?" Percy asked, feeling stupid. "Um, listen, I'm running from-" The girl's eyes widened as she shoved him into the bathroom. He heard her rapidly speaking to the skeletons as if they were normal security guards, before they walked away.

Percy came out. "Thanks. What's your name?"

"Rachel. Rachel Dare. What's yours?"

"Percy-" Percy began, before he saw the skeletons reemerge. "Gotta go!"

"What kind of name is Percy Gotta-go?" She demanded, but he ran out, back into the lift. He then headed to the coffee shop, where Bianca was sitting patiently by the window as Zoë and Thalia watched, interested as Lin Chung's eyes were also closed. They looked up abruptly.

"What's happening?"

"Skeleton warriors. I can't kill them, remember?" The skeletons barged into the coffee shop. Lin Chung growled, flinging them to the side and destroying them.

"We have to go."

* * *

**AN: 5th chapter up, sorry about the mistake, accidentally posted the sixth and then look what happened! **


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 6:

After Percy had explained the situation to them as they were running, Zoë nodded. "Clear sighted mortals, much like Lin Chung. They can see through the Mist."

"Yeah. And what were you doing?"

Bianca looked down. "We were wondering where I came from. Lin Chung said he could find out." He turned to Lin Chung, whose face was troubled.

"I'm still not sure-" He cut himself off as his eyes widened. He then turned to them. "Keep out of sight!" With that, they were lifted off the ground, and went sailing through the air. Percy looked at his cousin, who was pale white with fright. He frowned. Afraid of heights, Thals? He asked mentally, but didn't say out loud.

They soon reached a safe distance away, where Lin Chung soon had them land. Percy watched the top of the mountain they had landed the base off carefully. Suddenly, lightning struck down, and the group closed their eyes, waiting for the impact, only for them to be safe.

Percy turned to Lin Chung, whose hands were out, protecting them with a purple barrier, which promptly faded, with Lin Chung falling onto his knees. Percy supported him up, before they headed upward to the mountain, Lin Chung standing up himself.

"Mount Othrys." Zoë whispered, leading them up as the sun slowly set. The dragon, Ladon, uncurled from his tree, but Lin Chung looked around, before the group vanished safely in a wisp of smoke, appearing safely up the mountain. Most of them fell to their knees.

"What was that?" Thalia demanded after she had recovered. Lin Chung smirked.

"That's how I travel fast. Anyway, we have to focus above us." They nodded, though still slightly sick as Lin Chung now led the way up. Artemis was holding the sky, the sweat coming down her face like metallic silver. Zoë ran to her mistress with Bianca, but Artemis stopped them.

"No!" Her voice was strained. "It's a trap." She shot Lin Chung a discreet glance. He didn't respond, instead drawing his blade at a shadowed figure in the shadows.

Atlas smirked, stepping out of the shadows. "My, my, Zoë." He spat at her. Zoë paled.

Percy stood in their way. "Don't talk to her like that."

"Get out of the way, boy. This is a family matter."

"A family matter?"

"Yes." Zoë said weakly. "Atlas is my father."

* * *

Zoë looked at everyone, Atlas gloating. Two hunters, two demigods, and a blind teenager who could fight as well as any of them. She looked at them, and they nodded to her.

Several more monsters came out, including Luke, who had Annabeth gagged at his feet. "Now." Immediately, they all charged. Percy and Lin Chung at Atlas, the hunters at the monsters, and Thalia at Luke. Percy dodged a blow from Atlas, to have Lin Chung draw his bow and fire an arrow into his eye.

Atlas bellowed in rage, pulling the arrow out, causing his eyes to bleed. Percy winced, before Lin Chung blocked a blow, letting Percy strike from above, only for him to kick Percy away, leaving Lin Chung alone as Percy got caught up in the hordes of monsters that kept on coming.

Percy turned to Lin Chung, only for the 22-year-old to get sent tumbling to the rocks, before a deep gash across his chest started bleeding, even as he healed it slowly with Harmonic energy. But the battle was a losing one, he could tell, even as Lin Chung blocked each blow simultaneously.

Suddenly, the line in the prophecy came into his mind. _The Titan's curse must one withstand_. They couldn't possibly hope to defeat Atlas, even with Lin Chung's harmonic energy. But there was someone who stood a chance. He rushed to the goddess.

"Give me the weight of the sky." The goddess shook her head, straining.

"No. It will kill you."

"I'll die anyway. Give me the weight of the sky!" Without listening to her, Percy slashed her chains and Artemis slipped out of her burden, going to help Lin Chung, who was slowly turning pale from blood loss. The blood had slowed down in their descent, but Lin Chung didn't have time to try and heal it completely.

The hunters were slowly being more victorious from their battle. Meanwhile, Thalia was also gaining the upper hand in her battle with Luke. Artemis engaged Atlas in battle, letting Lin Chung have a short break, until Atlas managed to kick Artemis to the rock, where she stopped.

"No!" This cry came from Zoë, and she leapt in between her mistress and her father, shooting arrows into his forehead, causing Atlas to sweep his daughter to the side. Artemis' eyes widened, before they widened even more as Lin Chung went in the path of the strike, causing Zoë to only be knocked unconscious, while Lin Chung had taken the full brunt of the hit, causing more blood to pour out from his back.

Artemis knew that he was badly injured, but didn't have to time to turn around. Atlas was too powerful, with his increased powers, which she didn't understand. Suddenly, she heard Lin Chung's voice in her head. _Relax. Work as one._ She frowned, turning to his body. His body had gone limp, but she could feel his presence.

_You're in my mind?_ She could sense him nod his head, before Atlas fired a whip at her, one which she put her hands up instinctively to block, and purple aura surrounded her hands as she stopped the blow. Her eyes widened. Zoë looked up from where she was still on the ground, and got up, her eyes narrowing as she caught sight of Artemis' eyes.

One of them was still silver, but the other was white, like Lin Chung's. Her eyes widened as Artemis used a sort of purple aura that she had seen Lin Chung use before to block a whip attack. With both of them like this, they slowly started gaining the upper advantage before Atlas feigned a strike to her legs.

When she blocked, he kicked her to the rocks again. _Get ready_. Percy heard Lin Chung and Artemis' voice inside his head, and loosened his grip on the sky, seeing what the pair were about to do. He smirked, before Atlas was kicked back to him, and he let Atlas take the sky once more, landing on his back.

He stood up, dizzy, as Artemis rubbed her temples, and her eyes returned to their silvery colour. He turned, just in time to see Thalia kicking Luke off the cliff. Annabeth had knocked off the gag, and was crying openly. Bianca just looked stunned. Zoë turned to Lin Chung's body, which was now in his control again.

He grimaced as he tried to sit up, only for the sharp rocks to rub in his back. The group slowly approached him, Artemis calling her sled. She and Percy pulled Lin Chung away, and all cringed at what had happened. Several chunks of his back had been viciously ripped out, which deep scars littered the rest of his body. The back of his shirt was nearly in tatters, but still stayed on.

Artemis led the group onto her sleigh, where Annabeth was looking Percy over carefully. Each had a grey streak in their hair. But Percy was looking at Lin Chung, who was hunched over, silent. Artemis let go of the reins, the stags moving along casually even without her.

She looked over the wound, wincing, before turning to Lin Chung. He merely nodded, as if knowing she was looking at him, and she placed a hand on his back, causing Lin Chung to stiffen.

He slowly relaxed, and the wounds slowly began to heal. Percy watched Lin Chung. He was biting on his lip, and a drop of red blood, that contrasted sharply against his pale skin. Artemis then removed her hand, the wound still visible. She sighed.

"That's all I can do." He nodded, but still grimaced at the thought.

She snapped her fingers, and several rolls of bandages appeared. Lin Chung sighed, taking off the remaining tatters of his shirt, letting Artemis bandage his chest and back, before he put on a new shirt that Percy suspected he brought here himself with magic.

Thalia started the conversation. "Luke survived, didn't he?" Lin Chung nodded.

"Yes. He's going to be the host of Kronos."

"Lin Chung, Lady Artemis," Percy hesitantly asked. They both turned to him. "Atlas. What was the thing he used? The strikes, blows, all the things with this bright red thing?"

Lady Artemis shook her head, turning to Lin Chung. "Actually, I was about to ask Lin Chung the same thing."

"Chaotic energy. If you want to think it this way, the sort of Negative energy of a person. The one I used is Harmonic energy. The Positive energy of a person."

"Where do you think it came from?" Annabeth asked, curious.

Lin Chung sighed. "I have a faint guess, but let's pray that it is not who I think it is."

"Who?" Artemis asked.

The blind teenager only shook his head. "No. Let's not go there while there is still a chance that it is not who I think it is." Percy sighed, but Zoë asked another question.

"Then what did you do with Artemis?"

Lin Chung sighed. "The thing that Atlas used will help him as long as there is chaos around, no matter how small the dispute is. With the battle going around us, it was easy for him to absorb the chaos to power himself up. That put Artemis in a severe disadvantage. I only joined her partly so that she can also subconsciously use my Harmonic energy, though I was the one controlling it to what she was thinking."

"So you absorb positive energy from around you?"

Lin Chung shook his head. "No. To absorb positive energy would literally be absorbing the life force of everything around me. The only positive energy I can get is from people's emotions. I couldn't get any then because everyone was panicking. That is one disadvantage of having Harmonic energy."

"What is an advantage of Harmonic energy?" Bianca asked, interested. Meanwhile, Zoë was whispering something to Artemis.

"Harmonic energy is used to create and heal. Chaotic energy can disfigure someone or cripple them a lot." He fell silent, and they looked up.

They had reached Olympus.

* * *

**AN: Happy ending: Zoë is not dead! Yeah, but this prophecy is always easy to change. **


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 7:

They walked to the Throne room, Artemis leading them, opening the door and growing to her godly height as she sat down on her seat. The council fell silent, seeing Grover Underwood making a report to Zeus. But as he saw Percy, he turned around, running to him, before turning to Zeus, who nodded, his gaze on Thalia.

The Ophiotaurus was mooing happily in the corner in a sphere of water. Percy smiled, before facing his father. Poseidon was smiling at him, making Percy grin.

Most of the Olympians' attention was on the blind boy in the middle, who was staring blankly ahead. Ares, naturally, was scowling at the boy. Percy told the Olympians what had happened during the quest, Thalia, Bianca and Zoë chiming in sometimes.

Athena smiled at her daughter. "I am proud of my daughter," Annabeth smiled as well, "But these three are still a threat." She gestured to the two demigods and Lin Chung.

Dionsyus snorted. "How can he be much of a threat? He's _blind_." Percy and Thalia turned to Lin Chung, but his expression revealed nothing, until Dionsyus let out a girlish shriek as his pants suddenly came on fire. The gods turned to Lin Chung, with Bianca and Zoë struggling not to laugh.

Thalia and Percy were in the same condition, biting their lips. Zeus turned to Poseidon, sighing. "Brother." Poseidon hesitated.

"Can we not leave him in that state for a few minutes more?" Thalia burst out laughing as Percy looked at his father incredulously, but grinning broadly. Apollo and Hermes also burst out laughing. Lin Chung didn't move. Artemis nodded.

"He has a point, father." Zeus glared at Poseidon, before the sea god relented and blasted a stream of water towards Dionsyus, drenching him but putting the fire out. Dionsyus glared at Lin Chung, but he didn't move.

"What do we do with the Ophiotaurus?" Hera asked.

"I vote we kill it." Zeus bellowed. Percy shook his head desperately.

"No! He can't hurt anyone!"

"Percy-"

"Please. My dad can keep him under the ocean." They considered it, before Poseidon nodded, but Zeus stood up, bolt in hand.

"No! I will not allow this bargaining chip in your domain!"

"Brother," Poseidon sighed, but Zeus' bolt flared up. He sighed again. "Very well. Hephaestus will help me make an aquarium here for the Ophiotaurus." Zeus calmed down as he looked at his daughter, Athena speaking up.

"Father, what about Thalia? She turns 16 tomorrow." Artemis cleared her throat.

"I would like to propose something, father." Zeus beckoned to her, and she whispered in his ear. He nodded, albeit grudgingly.

"Thalia Grace," Artemis turned to the daughter of Artemis. "I have spoken to Zoë about this. Would you like to join the Hunt as my lieutenant?" Thalia froze, turning to Annabeth and Zoë, who nodded at her, smiling, before she nodded.

"Yes."

"Consider well, daughter." Zeus told her worriedly.

"Father, I won't turn 16 tomorrow. Kronos cannot manipulate me for his own uses now. I stand with my half-sister Artemis."

She knelt in front of Artemis and said the oath, to which Artemis nodded as a silver glow surrounded her new lieutenant. "Welcome to the Hunt, Thalia Grace."

"Is that all?" Zeus asked, looking around. Athena cleared her throat.

"Father, there is something I would like to ask the boy." Lin Chung looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Lin Chung."

"Yes. The monsters are growing stronger. They are becoming restless. I have a feeling you know something about it."

Lin Chung remained quiet, before he spoke. "As I have told them," He gestured to the group, "And Artemis, I have a faint guess, and I am hoping it isn't who I think it is."

Athena reluctantly nodded as the council was dismissed, and the group returned to Camp. There was a lot of hugging with Annabeth, with everyone happy as they went to bed in the night.

* * *

The next day, Percy instantly knew something was wrong. He walked out, seeing a crowd gather. Chiron was in the front, frowning at Nico, who was looking scared. Bianca was next to him, also looking worried, but still determined. Ethan Nakamura, an unclaimed demigod of Nemesis, was smirking.

Percy pushed his way to the front. "What's wrong?"

"The spawn of Hades was found with a mark of Kronos!" Ethan declared, producing the scythe bracelet. Lin Chung was in the front, frowning, before he snatched the scythe bracelet.

"Impossible." He said, looking at the scythe mark.

Ethan sneered. "You're blind. What do you know?" There were mumbled agreements, though most were scared of what was about to happen.

"Nico is innocent. First, he is too young in order to be useful to Kronos to use. Second, just because he is a son of Hades does not mean that he is bad. Third, where and when did you find this?"

"Hidden in his mattress in the Hermes cabin." Even Chiron was silent now. Percy smiled slightly. He knew Nico. The young boy would never betray them, and Lin Chung knew it as well.

"When?"

"This morning, after breakfast."

"Then that is a lie." The crowd shifted uncomfortably.

"Why?" A voice called out from the crowd.

Lin Chung looked ahead at the voice in the crowd. "Because Nico was with _me_ all morning, training." Nico nodded his head, though still looking apprehensive. The crowd still shifted uncomfortably.

"He could've used his powers!"

"Nico doesn't even know any of his powers yet."

"So?" Thalia elbowed her way forward, as did Zoë. The hunters were looking angrily at the young son of Hades.

"He is innocent!" Zoë's voice stunned most. "If you don't believe either of them, let them swear it on the River Styx." Lin Chung nodded.

"I swear on the Styx that Nico is innocent, and that Ethan Nakamura is the traitor." The crowd gasped at his words as thunder rumbled above. They waited for a few seconds, and seeing nothing happening, turned to face Ethan angrily.

He was scowling, before he quickly shoved a way through, and sprinted for the exit. Several demigods made to follow, but Lin Chung stopped them, shaking his head.

The crowd slowly dispersed, shrinking under the combined glares of Thalia, who had grown fond of Bianca, Bianca, Percy, Grover and Zoë, who still supported Bianca. They, along with Annabeth, stayed behind.

Nico turned to Lin Chung questioningly. "I wasn't with you in the morning. You lied. But you swore it on the Styx." A faint smile played on Lin Chung's lips.

"That is true, but, remember. I didn't say that when I swore on the Styx. It is a simple matter of twisting and changing the words. I swore you were innocent, not that you were with me."

They looked at him incredulously, before Percy grinned. "Well done."

* * *

The summer went on, as normal, with no one speaking of the incident again.

* * *

"So you're leaving?" Percy asked the blind teenager. It was the end of summer, and Lin Chung, along with the hunters, were leaving camp.

He nodded. "I'm afraid so. I have been gone too long. I've usually been away for a month or so, but around 2 months will be too long. My friends will be wondering."

Zoë nodded. The Hunters were also going to leave camp that day. Surprisingly, she had become firm friends with Lin Chung. "We'll also go." They turned, seeing Nico hug Bianca tightly. Nico was also leaving camp.

"Will you come back?" Thalia questioned him, to which he shrugged. "And where is Nico going?" Bianca and Nico joined the small group.

Lin Chung smiled as the younger boy stood beside him. "Hades has asked for him to train him. Bianca will have the Hunt, of course, and he expects the Hunt will train her properly. After I drop him off, I'm going back."

"So…see you next summer?" Percy asked, to which they laughed. Nico shrugged.

"Maybe." With that, the two vanished in a wisp of smoke. The Hunt also took off, Artemis in the lead. Annabeth sighed, leaning into Percy.

"We do meet a lot of strange people, don't we?"

* * *

**AN: Sorry, HUGE********mistake. That was for my other story, so sorry! **


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 8:

Percy gulped in a breath of air, his sword still drawn, seeing the mortal, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, distract the crowd. He turned around, seeing Annabeth rushing to him, her face demanding an explanation.

He shrugged, telling her about it as he ran alongside with her, before doing a perfect imitation of a New York taxi whistle when they were safely in an alleyway. A large black figure came swooping down, neighing happily.

_Boss!_

"Hey Blackjack. We need to get out of here. Fast." The black pegasus nodded eagerly, letting Percy and Annabeth climb on, before taking off. They reached Camp in record time, before Annabeth got off, mumbling something about talking to Clarisse.

Percy frowned, telling Blackjack to go back to the stables, before he wandered around, his eyes widening as he saw a hellhound in the training arena. He uncapped Anaklusmos, charging the creature, before a blade blocked his own.

He looked up, seeing a man, and frowned, wondering who he was. "Whoa! Don't worry! She's tame." Percy relaxed slightly. "I'm Quintus, the new sword fighting instructor. And you are…"

"Percy Jackson."

"This is Mrs. O'Leary." Percy nodded, before wandering out again, lost in his own thoughts as he crashed into someone. The someone grabbed him before he fell, and steadied him.

"And I nearly thought _you_ became blind." Percy smiled at the familiar voice.

"Lin Chung!" The blind teenager smirked at him. Percy looked him over. He looked almost exactly the same as he did the last time, though his skin either got paler or more tanned, he didn't know. "I didn't know you were coming back. When did you come?"

"About a week ago." Chiron galloped up to them.

"Ah, Percy." Percy smiled at his mentor.

"Hey Chiron. Where's Grover?" His mentor sighed, gesturing for Lin Chung. The blind teenager nodded, before leading Percy away, into a glade of trees, where Clarisse and Annabeth were comforting a crying nymph, while Grover stood in the middle of several satyrs. One of them was glaring at him.

"B-B-But please!"

"No. Grover Underwood, you claimed to have sensed the great god Pan's presence. But nothing has come up yet. Were you lying?"

"No! I wasn't!"

"You must have been. We do want to believe Pan has returned, yet you lie!" Percy frowned, turning to Lin Chung.

"What's happening?"

"Grover felt Pan's presence underwater as he was returning the Ophiotaurus to Olympus. He was coming out of the water, so Poseidon couldn't be of any help to see if he was telling the truth. The nymph there is Juniper, Grover's girlfriend."

Percy smiled as the nymph looked up at him, eyes watery. The lead satyr continued. "You have a week to find more proof about Pan, or you will have your searcher's license forfeited. Meeting ended!" The satyrs all split up, moving quickly.

Grover joined the group, downcast. "Hey Perce."

"Hey G-man." Seeing his downcast face, he added. "Don't worry, Grover. If anyone can find Pan, it's you."

"But I only have a week." He sniffed miserably.

"Don't worry." Lin Chung told him. "You'll find something as long as you keep looking. That is the best you can do now." Annabeth and Clarisse nodded, before Percy left, remembering something. He cursed under his breath, racing to his room.

"Cabin inspection." He wondered if he could dump everything under the bed like the Hermes Cabin usually did, before he froze in surprise. Tyson was in the middle, sweeping the floor, with an apron on.

"Hello brother!" The cyclops crushed Percy in a hug. "How are you?"

"Good." Percy nodded. "Whoa. This place looks amazing! Did you do this?" The cyclops nodded eagerly, looking like a child. "Well done-"

He was cut off as Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphordite, come up, looking around the room in awe. "Well, Percy, I must say I have underestimated you. Well done." She winked at Percy, before leaving the room. Percy heaved a sigh of relief.

"What're you doing here, Tyson?"

"Father sent me here! To help!" Percy couldn't help but smile, as they started talking about old times; Tyson even handing Percy his fixed shield, before Annabeth's head poked in. "Percy! Dinner!" Percy frowned. Time sure had passed quickly.

He and Tyson approached the Poseidon table for dinner, before they continued talking. Something quickly crossed his mind. "Hey, have you met Lin Chung yet?"

Tyson shook his head. "No. Who is he?" Percy pointed at a figure sitting at the table where Chiron sat, deep in discussion with the centaur.

"That's him."

"The blind one?" Tyson sounded confused.

Percy laughed. "But he fights very well."

Dinner ended quickly, with all of them gathering around the training arena, where Quintus was holding a list of names. "You are going to be put in pairs. There will be 5 scorpions released, and one has a red flag on it's tail. To win, you must collect the flag first." He then proceeded to read out names, Grover paling at being put in a pair with Tyson.

Percy grinned at Annabeth, his partner, before they set off, working quickly, before they were surrounded by scorpions , forcing them to hide between two boulders, where Annabeth narrowly saved Percy from falling into a large dark entrance there.

He frowned, before hearing a shout, calling all of them back. He would have to ask Chiron later.

* * *

After everyone had cleared out, he beckoned to Chiron and Lin Chung, who were still talking. They headed over to him, frowning. "What is it, Percy?"

Percy quickly described the situation to them. Chiron only looked confused, while Lin Chung nodded, looking grave. "The entrance to the Labyrinth. Only two days ago, several monsters managed to come in. We think that Kronos is trying to use the labyrinth in order to attack Camp. Clarisse was sent on a quest to try and find out where it is."

Chiron nodded. "Yes. When you were on the quest to save Artemis." Annabeth frowned.

"Then we need a quest in order to try and stop the army from overcoming us." Chiron nodded, but looked up at the sky. "Go now, Annabeth, and tell us the prophecy. Tomorrow, we start the quest. There is no time to waste."

* * *

**AN: And the start of the Battle of the Labyrinth! What do you think?**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 9:

All the senior counsellors were called in for the prophecy, anxiously waiting for Annabeth, who finally showed up. Her face was pale, but she recited the prophecy anyway.

"_You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze,_

_The dead, the traitor and the lost one raise. _

_You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand, _

_The child of Athena's final stand. _

_Blind shall end this hero's breath,_

_And lose a love to worse than death_."

"So, first thing's first. Who're you going to bring with you on your quest, Annabeth?"

"Percy." Percy nodded, glad. "Grover, and Tyson." Chiron shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you sure, my dear? There have always been only 3 for anything. I would prefer it if you had 5 in your quest." Annabeth frowned, but considered it.

_Blind shall end this hero's breath._

"Lin Chung." The blind teenager nodded, his eyes not revealing anything as his face remained blank.

"Alright!" Chiron banged his hooves on the floor. "Tomorrow at dawn, the the five shall enter the labyrinth."

* * *

Percy did not sleep well that night. He found himself somewhere he couldn't tell, floating in the sky, until an explosion brought him to his senses. He looked around, seeing several large rockets like planes that flew along the sky.

Eagles were on the other side, dropping bombs on the villages down below. He saw a large person behind who he presumed was the leader from him yelling out orders.

He turned, seeing another rocket. This one had a female on it, with Lin Chung behind her. From the way he could still see the dark colour of Lin Chung's eyes, he would guess that Lin Chung still had his sight.

He saw a third rocket, one which carried a single man with an eyepatch. More bombs dropped, before rockets were fired on the large red ones. Bats on the large red rockets immediately turned the rockets, letting them dodge any sort of bombs thrown at them, until missiles started coming.

Percy saw them fighting, until they realised that they had no hope, and started to retreat, before his eyes widened as Lin Chung turned around in the vision, shouting at the man with the eyepatch. He turned around, but it was too late. A missile hit the rocket, the explosion shaking the scene and ending it.

He woke up, panting, wondering when that had happened. He shakily lay down again, looking out. Time to go to the Labyrinth. He passed Quintus, who was playing with Mrs. O'Leary. He walked up to Percy, golding out a whistle.

"Stygian ice. Forged in the River Styx. Call Mrs. O'Leary if you need it."

* * *

The group started into the labyrinth, all ready. It was dark, until Lin Chung put up a hand, allowing the purple glow to light the path ahead of them.

Percy noticed that Annabeth was looking stressed as she led them, wondering around aimlessly, until they stopped for lunch. "Do you know where we're going, Annabeth?" The other three also turned. She shrugged helplessly.

"There were so many stories about the labyrinth, so many ways, I don't even know what to do anymore."

Lin Chung sighed. "I was once in a labyrinth like this before."

"You were?" This perked Annabeth's attention; and the others as well.

"Yes." He nodded. "We were captured for fun to fight like gladiators with the Minotaur watching us. We escaped, and we thought the Minotaur died within the labyrinth, but he survived."

"How did you know how to get out?" Annabeth questioned. Lin Chung sighed.

"Tracking spell. Not like the satyrs though. I'll show you later."

"How can we stop the army? We are only 5 people." Grover pointed out. Lin Chung shook his head.

"They can't navigate through the labyrinth. The only way is to get Ariadne's string, which Daedalus has with him."

They finished lunch quickly, before coming to an abrupt stop at a sort of junction. Lin Chung first walked to one, hand in front of him, then another, before stopping at the third. "Here." They continued on, before stopping once again as the shadows solidified around them.

"Nico." Lin Chung turned to the boy, though not actually seeing him. Nico looked better than he did before, though he did lose some of his previous childishness. The boy smiled.

"Guys."

"Nico, how're you doing?" Percy grinned. The boy shrugged.

"My dad told me that you were in the labyrinth. Decided to see if it was real or not." He looked ahead. "So, where're you headed?"

"Trying to find Daedalus."

"Daedalus?" Nico frowned. "I heard one of the ghosts speaking about him. Minos constantly complains about him. The way to find Daedalus would be to go to Hephaestus, I've heard. Daedalus was Hephaestus' favourite inventor."

They nodded, before Lin Chung continued to lead them, where they came to five passageways. He walked through all of them, before returning to the group.

"One of them is the way to Hephaestus, I think. The trail to Daedalus has ended for some reason. But there is another presence in another tunnel. Reminds me of nature, forests."

Grover quivered with excitement. "Pan!" He turned to Percy and Annabeth. "I have to go and see him. I have to!" Percy nodded, looking worried.

"Bring someone else with you as well." Tyson volunteered.

"I'll go with goat boy!" Grover looked unsure, but was too excited to care. He rushed down the pointed tunnel with Tyson hot on his heels. Lin Chung turned to Nico.

"Does your father know you are here?" Nico shook his head. "Then you should go before you get in trouble." Nico tried protesting, but was quickly silenced. Sulking slightly, he vanished into the shadows.

Lin Chung led them on, before breaking into a sprint. The other two followed, panting heavily as he continued on for what felt like hours. Eventually, they stopped, at an entrance. Large fire sounds could be heard inside. Lin Chung opened the door, revealing a crippled person in a large brace tinkering with something. A strong fire was going on behind him.

"Hephaestus." Hephaestus acknowledged the three as they knelt on one knee. They rose again, before looking around. He looked at the two.

"I know what you want." The two nodded. "And I will help you get it…on one condition." They waited. "My favourite forge in Mount St. Helens in taken over by something I can't see. Everytime I go there, they push me back out. Reclaim it, and I'll help you find Daedalus."

"What about Lin Chung?" Annabeth questioned him, to which he shrugged.

"I need to talk to him about something." Percy nodded, looking hesitant, but followed the mechanical spider as it scuttled across the floor, dragging Annabeth along as she froze.

They reached the volcano, where they hid in a small cave, eyes widening as they overheard the plans for Kronos' scythe. Their eyes widened as they decided on something, Annabeth reluctant to leave.

Annabeth shook her head. "I won't leave you behind."

"You don't have a choice." Annabeth hesitated as Percy drew Anaklusmos, before kissing him. He froze, his brain going empty for a moment, before Annabeth pulled away.

"Don't die."

With a goofy grin still on his face, his expression turned serious as he walked out, lava being thrown at him by monsters. He frowned, feeling a burn, before closing his eyes, calling on the power of the sea. He could feel it coming up, before something happened. He was sent flying out of Mount St. Helens…and he knew no more.

* * *

**AN: 9th Chapter up! As usual, lots of thanks to Better left Anonymous for reviewing! So panicked today, going to perform. **


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 10:

The past few weeks had been a blur for Lin Chung. After Annabeth told them of Percy's supposed death (He knew better), they had rushed back to Camp, before making his shroud, something he kept well out of the way off. There had been a lot of crying, but he knew that Percy was still alive.

He approached the beach. Today was the day that they would be burning his shroud. He better be coming now. At long last, he saw a raft sailing towards them. He smirked. Right on time.

Percy stumbled out of the raft, grinning as he saw Lin Chung, not looking surprised but, rather, expectant. "Um, hi?"

Lin Chung dragged him to the Amphitheatre. "Time to go. They're burning your shroud."

"Wait wait wait wait. My _what_?!"

"They think you're dead. Two weeks, Percy? Really?" Percy didn't answer, falling silent as everyone turned to him and the blind teenager behind him.

"Um, hi?" The crowd gathered around him, all asking questions at the same time, Annabeth looking relieved yet angry, and Chiron smiling at him broadly, until he was called back to the Big House, with Annabeth, Chiron and Lin Chung. "Where's Grover and Tyson?"

Lin Chung sighed. "We haven't heard word from them since your supposed 'death'. We think that they're still in the labyrinth." Percy froze.

"We have to get them."

"But it'll take too long." Annabeth argued.

"No." Percy smiled. "I know how to get through the labyrinth now."

* * *

"Maybe we should tip her over." Annabeth suggested, looking at the still golden form of Rachel. Percy shrugged, until another silver moving statue came, taking Rachel's place.

She came down. "Hey." She eyed Lin Chung carefully, but didn't say anything. "What's up?"

* * *

They went to a coffee shop, where they soon settled down. "So you need me to lead you through the labyrinth?" She asked, pulling out a blue plastic hairbrush and combing golden flecks out of her hair.

They nodded. "You're a clear-sighted mortal, Rachel. Ariadne was also a clear-sighted mortal."

"Then why can't you get him? I thought he wasn't a demigod. Doesn't look like one anyway."

Lin Chung sighed. "I may be a clear-sighted mortal, but I cannot _see_. I can't lead us if I cannot see the way. That is why you are called clear-_sighted_ mortals. You know where to find a sign of the labyrinth, do you not?"

Rachel winced, but shook her head. "I do?"

Taking a sheet of paper, he began to trace the mark on it, burning it into the paper. After he was done, Rachel nodded. "Alright. Let me change first."

"Where is it?"

"At a clothes shop near this shopping mall."

* * *

They walked in, Rachel leading them confidently through the labyrinth. When asked by a slightly jealous Annabeth how she knew where to go, Rachel replied casually. "There is a sort of blue glow to where we are going. Can't you see it?"

They soon fell silent once again, before Lin Chung froze. "Wait." They turned to him, confused.

"What?" He put a finger to his lips. They waited, silent before Lin Chung suddenly drew a bow and fired an arrow at Annabeth. Her eyes widened as she ducked it, sending it straight into the forehead of a hellhound that had been sneaking up on her.

Percy started to draw Riptide, but was caught in chains, with Annabeth sharing the same fate as Rachel was caught as well. Lin Chung managed to last longer, slicing apart several Hellhounds and killing a fourth of the monsters that came, before he was captured.

They were led into an arena, where a giant monster sat in a sort of box in the top, where the emperor usually sat. They were in a sort of colosseum place, and Luke was standing beside the monster.

"Antaeus." Annabeth whispered.

Percy was dragged out, where a dracaena appeared, holding a net and a spear. She stabbed experimentally, but Percy disarmed her quickly, sending her weapon clattering on the floor, before slicing the net just as fast and killing the monster.

"No!" The giant bellowed. "Too fast! You wait for me to give the call!"

Another person came out, dressed in armour. An eyepatch covered his left eye. Percy growled. "Ethan Nakamura."

The person in the armour smirked. "Hello, Percy."

* * *

**AN: 10th chapter ****_finally_**** up. I feel happy now. **


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 12:

They continued on, the two demigods running as they picked up speed, Lin Chung not too far behind them. They reached a wide room, with a lake in the middle. Tyson was cradling Grover.

Percy shook Grover, inhaling sharply as he didn't respond. He turned to Tyson. "What's wrong with him?"

Tyson shrugged. "Not sure. Goatboy walked ahead, yelling something about Pan, before he fell asleep." Lin Chung bent down, putting a hand to Grover's forehead, before Grover groaned and stirred. "Percy?" He whispered, to which Percy grinned.

"I'm here, G-man. With Annabeth, Lin Chung, Nico and Daedalus." Grover now woke.

"I-I-You-Pan!" He immediately ran towards a cavern entrance nearby, where flowers bloomed, trees was lush, and rivers ran around. "Whoa." A satyr sat on a rock nearby, looking like it was a bed.

"Pan!" Grover nearly tripped himself in his excitement if Lin Chung haven't used his Harmonic energy to stop him from falling, before he bowed as well.

Pan smiled. "Grover Underwood."

"I one it! I knew it!" Grover beamed. "You _are_ alive!"

Pan smiled sadly. "But not for long."

"What do you mean?" Grover asked, panicked.

Lin Chung spoke. "He's fading. His domain is being destroyed, and people no longer believe in him. When he warned the human who told the others, the satyrs still refused to believe it, the only thing keeping this form of him right now alive."

Pan nodded. "Yes. You sweet stubborn satyrs refused to listen to my parting." He sighed. "But I have to fade now." He looked at Grover. "Grover Underwood. You will be the one to report my passing. You have been determined, and have accomplished others have not been able to. You will be the new Lord of the Wild."

He moved on to Percy. "Percy," The god said, "I know what you have seen today. I know your doubts. But I give you these news: When the time comes, you will not be ruled by fear."

He turned to Annabeth. "Daughter of Athena, your time is coming. You will play a great role, though it may not be the one you imagined."

Then he looked at Tyson: Master cyclops, do not despair. Heroes rarely live up to our expectations. But you, Tyson-your name shall live among the cyclopes for generations. And Ms Rachel Elizabeth Dare,"

Rachel flinched. She backed away, as if guilty of something, but Pan only smiled. He put his hand up in blessing. "I know you think you cannot make amends." He said. "But you are just as important as your father."

"I-" Rachel faltered. A tear traced her cheek.

"I know you don't believe in this now," He said, "But look for opportunities. They will come."

Then the last one. "Lin Chung. You have an important role in the future. You will act and serve as a bridge between three different groups. But be careful. Blindness is only the first of your dangers." He turned back to Grover. "My dear satyr," he said kindly. "Will you carry my message?"

"I-I can't." Grover stammered. But it was too late. Pan only smiled at them, seeming to see something a distance away.

He then sat down, lying down, before his eyes closed, and he vanished. Grover bit back a sob, and Percy noticed Lin Chung turning to Nico. He frowned, but stood up, as they all went out.

Percy frowned. "We need to get to camp. What will happen there?"

"We have to get back to camp!" Annabeth lamented, her eyes wide. "They won't know what will hit them!"

Grover frowned. "The camp will fall without anyone to tell them!"

"They won't know what hit them." Nico said, his eyes grim.

"We have to do something!" Tyson said, his single eye wide with alarm. Suddenly, Lin Chung's eyes were wide, unblinking. His voice was unlike his own.

"The camp." He rasped. "It will be wounded. It will fall without their leader. Contact Chiron." He blinked, returning back to normal, cursing himself. He had sworn never to do so again. But it had come out in their panic. When there was too much apprehension in people, it strained him, and this was the only way to clear his head.

He sighed. "C'mon. I'll get us to camp." The group slowly backed away, except for Grover and Tyson, who only looked confused. They vanished once more, with Grover bending over and nearly spilling all of his insides out over Connor, who looked stunned at their sudden appearance.

The others were also trying to regain their breath, but Tyson clapped his hands. "Yay! It was fun! Let's do it again!"

"NO!" Was the reply from the others. Lin Chung smirked slightly.

"See, Percy? Tyson thinks it's fun."

"Oh, shut up." Percy groaned, before stumbling up. A crowd surrounded them now, interested. "Chiron, the army is navigating through the maze. They have Ariadne's string. They will attack."

"How long do we have?" Chiron asked, his brow creased with worry.

"Say, around 5 minutes?" Lin Chung offered. Chiron paled, and immediately began barking out orders. The campers scurried to do as they were told, before gathering around Zeus' fist, where the entrance was. Daedalus frowned.

"Mrs. O'Leary." Lin Chung sighed, before letting out a piercing whistle. Immediately, a shadow came out in the shape of a hellhound, and licked Daedalus. Lin Chung vanished without a word, before reappearing with a hundred arm cyclops. Chiron's eyes widened, as Tyson's jaw dropped.

"Braires!"

The hundred-handed one grinned at Tyson. "Hello, little one." Tyson's mouth was opening and closing, as if he himself could not believe it. Percy turned to Lin Chung.

"How?"

Lin Chung smirked. "What did you think I was doing when you were blowing up Mount St. Helens? Having a cup of tea?" Percy blushed as the group laughed at his sheepish face.

Suddenly, their attention was drawn as the first wave of monsters charged out of the labyrinth entrance, only to get blown up by the numerous traps of Greek fire from below. The second wave was more cautious, but they also charged out, with arrows from the trees decreasing the amount of monsters.

There was a loud shriek, before the monsters parted as Kampê marched forward, her twin blades gleaming. She charged forward, some demigods screaming in terror. The monsters surged forward, further encouraged as the demigods engaged them in combat.

Lin Chung and Percy charged for Kampê, both of them striking simultaneously as she blocked. Using his magic, Lin Chung grabbed her from behind, flinging her in the air, before slamming her back to the ground, where she stood, a little dazed, before the bear at her thigh snapped at Percy's arm.

He let out a bloodcurdling scream, which led to Lin Chung slicing off the head, before forcing it off his arm. Lin Chung charged at Kampê, as she raised her blades to block, before Lin Chung slid underneath her, appearing on the other side as he plunged his blade into her side, standing up as he blocked another strike.

He dropped his blade, before drawing a crossbow, shooting it into Kampê's eye. She shrieked, before a small vial appeared in his hand. He leapt over Kampê, tilting the vial into her open jaws. She immediately choked, coughing as she tried to regain her feet, before several boulders buried her alive, killing her instantly.

Lin Chung nodded at Briares, who beamed. With Kampê gone, the monsters made one final attempt to fight, before a loud noise, sort of like a loud brass trumpet, sounded around the battlefield, scattering the monsters. Percy cradled his broken arm, looking around. Annabeth rushed to him. "Are you alright?"

Percy nodded weakly. "Yes. You?" She smiled.

"Fine." They turned, seeing Nico and Lin Chung standing beside Daedalus, before Lin Chung stabbed Daedalus, to which his spirit drifted out of the automaton, which shut down and crumpled unconscious. Nico then approached them, while Lin Chung moved away to help the Apollo campers heal the wounded campers.

"Casualties?" Annabeth asked.

Nico looked amused. "None. Some seriously wounded, though they'll be fine in a couple of days." Lin Chung joined them now, handing Percy a vial, which he backed away from, having seen what had happened when Lin Chung had given Kampê another vial.

Lin Chug sighed. "Percy, this is another one. Drink it." Percy looked at him cautiously, before downing the whole thing, looking pale.

"This is _disgusting_! What's it made off?!"

"You don't want to know." Percy turned even paler, before he looked at his arm, which was mending. He nodded nervously, before Lin Chung let out another piercing whistle. A large shadow bounded onto Percy, licking him. He choked, before turning to Lin Chung, who smirked, sensing the situation.

"She's yours. Daedalus' final wish." He handed Annabeth something as well, and she looked at it like it was priceless.

"Daedalus' laptop. All of his ideas are in it, ones that he had never tried before. He wanted you to have it."

Percy frowned. "What was that, just now?" Grover joined them, looking nervous.

Lin Chung cracked a rare smile. "A Panic. In the first battle, Pan sounded a noise so frightening and horrible that it drew all the monsters away. Where do you think the word 'Panic' comes from?"

* * *

**AN: 12th Chapter up, feeling accomplished. Finally got the chapter thing under control, so, read and review! **


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 12:

They continued on, the two demigods running as they picked up speed, Lin Chung not too far behind them. They reached a wide room, with a lake in the middle. Tyson was cradling Grover.

Percy shook Grover, inhaling sharply as he didn't respond. He turned to Tyson. "What's wrong with him?"

Tyson shrugged. "Not sure. Goatboy walked ahead, yelling something about Pan, before he fell asleep." Lin Chung bent down, putting a hand to Grover's forehead, before Grover groaned and stirred. "Percy?" He whispered, to which Percy grinned.

"I'm here, G-man. With Annabeth, Lin Chung, Nico and Daedalus." Grover now woke.

"I-I-You-Pan!" He immediately ran towards a cavern entrance nearby, where flowers bloomed, trees was lush, and rivers ran around. "Whoa." A satyr sat on a rock nearby, looking like it was a bed.

"Pan!" Grover nearly tripped himself in his excitement if Lin Chung haven't used his Harmonic energy to stop him from falling, before he bowed as well.

Pan smiled. "Grover Underwood."

"I one it! I knew it!" Grover beamed. "You _are_ alive!"

Pan smiled sadly. "But not for long."

"What do you mean?" Grover asked, panicked.

Lin Chung spoke. "He's fading. His domain is being destroyed, and people no longer believe in him. When he warned the human who told the others, the satyrs still refused to believe it, the only thing keeping this form of him right now alive."

Pan nodded. "Yes. You sweet stubborn satyrs refused to listen to my parting." He sighed. "But I have to fade now." He looked at Grover. "Grover Underwood. You will be the one to report my passing. You have been determined, and have accomplished others have not been able to. You will be the new Lord of the Wild."

He moved on to Percy. "Percy," The god said, "I know what you have seen today. I know your doubts. But I give you these news: When the time comes, you will not be ruled by fear."

He turned to Annabeth. "Daughter of Athena, your time is coming. You will play a great role, though it may not be the one you imagined."

Then he looked at Tyson: Master cyclops, do not despair. Heroes rarely live up to our expectations. But you, Tyson-your name shall live among the cyclopes for generations. And Ms Rachel Elizabeth Dare,"

Rachel flinched. She backed away, as if guilty of something, but Pan only smiled. He put his hand up in blessing. "I know you think you cannot make amends." He said. "But you are just as important as your father."

"I-" Rachel faltered. A tear traced her cheek.

"I know you don't believe in this now," He said, "But look for opportunities. They will come."

Then the last one. "Lin Chung. You have an important role in the future. You will act and serve as a bridge between three different groups. But be careful. Blindness is only the first of your dangers." He turned back to Grover. "My dear satyr," he said kindly. "Will you carry my message?"

"I-I can't." Grover stammered. But it was too late. Pan only smiled at them, seeming to see something a distance away.

He then sat down, lying down, before his eyes closed, and he vanished. Grover bit back a sob, and Percy noticed Lin Chung turning to Nico. He frowned, but stood up, as they all went out.

Percy frowned. "We need to get to camp. What will happen there?"

"We have to get back to camp!" Annabeth lamented, her eyes wide. "They won't know what will hit them!"

Grover frowned. "The camp will fall without anyone to tell them!"

"They won't know what hit them." Nico said, his eyes grim.

"We have to do something!" Tyson said, his single eye wide with alarm. Suddenly, Lin Chung's eyes were wide, unblinking. His voice was unlike his own.

"The camp." He rasped. "It will be wounded. It will fall without their leader. Contact Chiron." He blinked, returning back to normal, cursing himself. He had sworn never to do so again. But it had come out in their panic. When there was too much apprehension in people, it strained him, and this was the only way to clear his head.

He sighed. "C'mon. I'll get us to camp." The group slowly backed away, except for Grover and Tyson, who only looked confused. They vanished once more, with Grover bending over and nearly spilling all of his insides out over Connor, who looked stunned at their sudden appearance.

The others were also trying to regain their breath, but Tyson clapped his hands. "Yay! It was fun! Let's do it again!"

"NO!" Was the reply from the others. Lin Chung smirked slightly.

"See, Percy? Tyson thinks it's fun."

"Oh, shut up." Percy groaned, before stumbling up. A crowd surrounded them now, interested. "Chiron, the army is navigating through the maze. They have Ariadne's string. They will attack."

"How long do we have?" Chiron asked, his brow creased with worry.

"Say, around 5 minutes?" Lin Chung offered. Chiron paled, and immediately began barking out orders. The campers scurried to do as they were told, before gathering around Zeus' fist, where the entrance was. Daedalus frowned.

"Mrs. O'Leary." Lin Chung sighed, before letting out a piercing whistle. Immediately, a shadow came out in the shape of a hellhound, and licked Daedalus. Lin Chung vanished without a word, before reappearing with a hundred arm cyclops. Chiron's eyes widened, as Tyson's jaw dropped.

"Braires!"

The hundred-handed one grinned at Tyson. "Hello, little one." Tyson's mouth was opening and closing, as if he himself could not believe it. Percy turned to Lin Chung.

"How?"

Lin Chung smirked. "What did you think I was doing when you were blowing up Mount St. Helens? Having a cup of tea?" Percy blushed as the group laughed at his sheepish face.

Suddenly, their attention was drawn as the first wave of monsters charged out of the labyrinth entrance, only to get blown up by the numerous traps of Greek fire from below. The second wave was more cautious, but they also charged out, with arrows from the trees decreasing the amount of monsters.

There was a loud shriek, before the monsters parted as Kampê marched forward, her twin blades gleaming. She charged forward, some demigods screaming in terror. The monsters surged forward, further encouraged as the demigods engaged them in combat.

Lin Chung and Percy charged for Kampê, both of them striking simultaneously as she blocked. Using his magic, Lin Chung grabbed her from behind, flinging her in the air, before slamming her back to the ground, where she stood, a little dazed, before the bear at her thigh snapped at Percy's arm.

He let out a bloodcurdling scream, which led to Lin Chung slicing off the head, before forcing it off his arm. Lin Chung charged at Kampê, as she raised her blades to block, before Lin Chung slid underneath her, appearing on the other side as he plunged his blade into her side, standing up as he blocked another strike.

He dropped his blade, before drawing a crossbow, shooting it into Kampê's eye. She shrieked, before a small vial appeared in his hand. He leapt over Kampê, tilting the vial into her open jaws. She immediately choked, coughing as she tried to regain her feet, before several boulders buried her alive, killing her instantly.

Lin Chung nodded at Briares, who beamed. With Kampê gone, the monsters made one final attempt to fight, before a loud noise, sort of like a loud brass trumpet, sounded around the battlefield, scattering the monsters. Percy cradled his broken arm, looking around. Annabeth rushed to him. "Are you alright?"

Percy nodded weakly. "Yes. You?" She smiled.

"Fine." They turned, seeing Nico and Lin Chung standing beside Daedalus, before Lin Chung stabbed Daedalus, to which his spirit drifted out of the automaton, which shut down and crumpled unconscious. Nico then approached them, while Lin Chung moved away to help the Apollo campers heal the wounded campers.

"Casualties?" Annabeth asked.

Nico looked amused. "None. Some seriously wounded, though they'll be fine in a couple of days." Lin Chung joined them now, handing Percy a vial, which he backed away from, having seen what had happened when Lin Chung had given Kampê another vial.

Lin Chug sighed. "Percy, this is another one. Drink it." Percy looked at him cautiously, before downing the whole thing, looking pale.

"This is _disgusting_! What's it made off?!"

"You don't want to know." Percy turned even paler, before he looked at his arm, which was mending. He nodded nervously, before Lin Chung let out another piercing whistle. A large shadow bounded onto Percy, licking him. He choked, before turning to Lin Chung, who smirked, sensing the situation.

"She's yours. Daedalus' final wish." He handed Annabeth something as well, and she looked at it like it was priceless.

"Daedalus' laptop. All of his ideas are in it, ones that he had never tried before. He wanted you to have it."

Percy frowned. "What was that, just now?" Grover joined them, looking nervous.

Lin Chung cracked a rare smile. "A Panic. In the first battle, Pan sounded a noise so frightening and horrible that it drew all the monsters away. Where do you think the word 'Panic' comes from?"

* * *

**AN: 12th Chapter up, feeling accomplished. Finally got the chapter thing under control, so, read and review! **


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 13:

Percy grinned at his mom and Paul Blofis (though he thought it was Blowfish at first). He had met the guy when he came home, seemed good and all. Tyson had been invited to his 'birthday party', with his mom making an extra cake for him.

They had just sat down, before the doorbell rang as Sally went to answer it. She opened it, and her eyes widened. She squeaked. "Poseidon."

The sea god smiled. "Sally, looking as beautiful as always. May I come in?" Sally made a sound that may have been another squeak, a 'yes' or a 'help'. Posiedon took this as a yes, and came in. Paul looked at the person, before stepping forward, shaking his hand.

"Paul. Paul Blofis."

"Blowfish?"

"No. Blofis."

"Oh, a shame. I quite like blowfish. I'm Poseidon."

"Like the god of the sea?"

"Yes. I've gone by other names before, but I like Poseidon."

Percy smiled. "Dad, what're you doing here?"

"May I speak to you in private, Percy?" Both of them headed out to the balcony. "The explosion at Mount St. Helens…" He hesitated. "It woke Typhon."

Percy froze. "Wait. The one who could destroy the gods?"

Poseidon nodded, raising his hand as Percy opened his mouth to speak. "It's alright, Percy. Typhon was already rising. But something about him is more dangerous. I have a feeling, like Athena, that Lin Chung knows something more that he is not willing to share."

Percy shrugged as Poseidon continued. "I understand his intentions, especially we are so near to war, but we need to know what to do."

"You want me to get him to tell the Olympians?"

"At least someone that can plan ahead." Poseidon made a face. "Someone like _Athena._" Percy laughed quietly, before looking out. Poseidon pressed a hand into Percy's, giving him a sand dollar. "A sand dollar. You'll know what to do with it." Percy frowned, but took it as Poseidon smiled. "Happy birthday, Percy," Before he disappeared into a sea breeze.

He walked back in, where they started a game of Monopoly, before they were interrupted. "Are we interrupting anything important?" They jumped, Percy drawing out Riptide. "Put that down, Percy, before you break china."

"How do you-?"

"You broke china?" Nico asked, interested. Lin Chung looked at him, eyes open. Percy tilted his head. Lin Chung was still wearing his usual long sleeved shirt and converse shoes, but he was wearing pants instead of his normal skinny jeans. "My grandmother liked to break china. She did it every Thursday, and bought new ones on Tuesday."

"Um, ok?"

"Nico needs to speak with you." Nico appeared his hands up in surrender.

"This isn't my idea, I swear! He-" He cut himself off, before cringing. "Um, yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Only knew just now and had to rush back from China. Consider yourself lucky. And he's hungry." Lin Chung pointed to Nico, whose stomach grumbled. He blushed, looking at the ground. Sally smiled warmly, walking to the kitchen.

"We have plenty of cake left."

"What is it?"

Lin Chung frowned. "Something risky, but will guarantee you an advantage in battle." He looked at Percy, before continuing in Greek. "Θα πρέπει να κάνουν μπάνιο στα Ύδατα της Στυγός."

* * *

**AN, and so, with this incredibly quick chapter, the next chapter will start the Last Olympian. Tell me, do you want me to create a new story for the Heroes of Olympus series, or continue like this? **

**Translation: Θα πρέπει να κάνουν μπάνιο στα Ύδατα της Στυγός - You have to bathe in the waters of Styx**


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 14:

Rachel looked at Percy. "To be frank, I don't know. All these visions about the future…they're not clear. Most surround your friend. The blind one. It's like something is blocking them from me."

Percy frowned. "Do you think Lin Chung can help you?"

Rachel also frowned. "I hope so. He has control over the mind?" Percy shrugged.

"I've seen him make people do what they want with his magic, and blocking a memory if necessary." Rachel shrugged.

"I suppose that that can-" They looked up as something banged the roof of Paul's Prius. Percy gulped, before a familiar voice called below.

"Perce, you there?"

Percy smiled, getting out of the car, with Rachel beside him. "Hey Beckendorf." The son of Hephaestus grinned on Blackjack. The pegasus whined out a welcome.

_Hey boss!_

"Don't call me boss!" Percy sighed. This was the mission he had been expecting. Go with Beckendorf (Whose name was actually Charles), and blow up the Princess Andromeda. He suddenly frowned. Someone was missing. "Where's Lin-"

He got cut off as someone tapped him on the shoulder, suddenly making him jump. He turned around, sighing with relief and exasperation. "Honestly? Is it that hard to _tell_ me when you are here?" The blind boy grinned.

"Too bad." Suddenly, something crossed Percy's mind. Actually, two things. Lin Chung looked more tired than he did before, and there was something about him that was missing. He frowned, before also remembering that Rachel had something wrong.

"Um, yeah. Lin Chung, Rachel needs your help." Lin Chung frowned, tilting his head at Rachel, who explained.

"I was used to having all these sorts of…vision. Then, suddenly, out of the blue, they stop. They become blurred. I think most surround you for some reason…I think that you're a main character for something to come, but I can't be sure."

"We were wondering if you could try and clear it." Lin Chung nodded, before placing his first three fingers onto her forehead. Rachel's eyes flashed blue for a second, before Lin Chung stepped away and shook his head.

"I can't. There's something blocking it all right, but it is _you_. You don't want them anymore for some reason. Something you saw earlier, maybe?"

Rachel nodded reluctantly, looking at Beckendorf and Percy, as if it was something she was unwilling to share with them around. "I don't know, but-"

"Sorry to interrupt," Beckendorf cut in. "But we really need to blow up a ship. Like, right now." Rachel sighed, but reluctantly shooed them off, pecking Percy on the cheek.

"See you later." Percy boarded Blackjack as the three took off, Beckendorf chuckling as he exchanged a glance with Lin Chung's sightless eyes.

"I guess we wouldn't want to tell Annabeth about that kiss, would we?"

"Oh, gods, don't even think about it."

* * *

The trio reached the ship in time, Lin Chung landing neatly on the deck while Beckendorf and Percy climbed out of the water, Beckendorf sprouting curses. They rushed to the boiler room, keeping silent, none of the monsters spotting them thanks to Lin Chung's spell.

They continued on, before reaching the room. Quickly and silently, Beckendorf and Lin Chung started setting the bombs, before they heard monsters rushing on.

Lin Chung's eyes widened, before he stopped Beckendorf, his hand glowing as it swept around, the bombs neatly settling into place. Lin Chung lowered his voice. "When I give the word, run. Split up and try to get to the water."

They nodded, hiding near the door, before bursting out as the monsters approached, and running off in different directions. Percy dodged a monster, sliced the other, killed a few more, before he ran up to the deck, frowning.

Bad mistake.

The whole deck was filled with monsters waiting for him. He sliced and hacked, before finding himself frozen. He turned around, eyes wide. Kronos, in Luke's body, was swinging his scythe almost nonchalantly. "Hello, Percy. And your friend here."

Percy turned slightly, released from the spell, seeing Beckendorf struggling.

Lin Chung was nowhere in sight.

He presumed that that was a good thing, before he heard a crash from inside. Kronos frowned, before all fell silent once again. He looked to some monsters. "Go and see what was that. Possibly the interfering blind boy. The master will reward us for his capture."

Percy exchanged a look with Beckendorf. _How long?_

Beckendorf gestured to his watch, and Percy nodded. Beckendorf had to activate it. Suddenly, there was the sound of some monsters screaming, running up, before a purple whip pulled them back down, and all was silent. Kronos frowned again, before gesturing for more monsters to go down.

As more than half went down, Percy and Beckendorf held their breath, before several dracaena and Hypoboreans came up. They were dragging Lin Chung with them. His head was down, his face not visible, his arms and legs covered in scars.

Percy frowned at Beckendorf, wondering why Lin Chung wasn't looking up. Kronos strode up to the blind boy gleefully, before tilting his head up. His eyes widened as he stepped back, and several monsters backed away. Percy and Beckendorf froze.

Lin Chung had no face.

They looked around, before Kronos had his legs swept from under him, and he was trapped to a mast. Lin Chung, looking worse for the wear, immediately swept the monsters away, grabbing both demigods, who followed him, diving into the sea, Beckendorf blowing the ship up.

A purple aura surrounded Beckendorf's head, enabling him to breathe. They turned to Lin Chung, who was frowning as his eyes were closed in a form of concentration, before they disappeared.

Percy gasped, choking as they appeared somewhere else. He panted as demigods came pouring out, relief in their faces as he and Beckendorf gasped for breath.

Annabeth elbowed her way to the front, Chiron not far behind her.

Percy smiled weakly at her demanding face. "Um, hi?"

* * *

**AN: And the start of the Last Olympian. Please review, and thanks for reading! And to Better left Annonymous: Εντάξει! Ευχαριστούμε για την επανεξέταση!**


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 15:

"What happened?" Annabeth demanded, gesturing to the three of them. Well, two of them, since Lin Chung was leant against Thalia's Pine tree, trying to stand up from getting them here.

"Um, we succeeded?" Percy asked meekly, to which Chiron sighed in relief, but looked at them.

"Are you sure?"

"Why?" Percy asked, incredulously. "You don't believe me?"

Beckendorf let out a weak laugh. "You have to admit, Perce, we look like hell." Percy looked at themselves. Their clothes were singed, torn, and they were covered in cuts and scars. Percy turned to Lin Chung, who was looking the worse.

"Um, I think I'm fine compared to him." He pointed at the blind boy, who frowned at him.

"Very funny."

* * *

"Percy, Annabeth, retrieve the prophecy." As the two went up, Chiron shot a look at Lin Chung. The blind teenager had insisted on coming to the war council meeting, though he was still lying on the wooden plank across the ceiling.

They came back soon enough, seeing the people arguing, each taking sides. Clarisse la Ruse and Will Solace were arguing heatedly about something.

"The Apollo cabin gets the chariot!"

"Chiron!" Clarisse turned to th centaur, who shifted uncomfortably.

"In all words, Clarisse, the Apollo cabin has the best claim." Clarisse opened her mouth to speak before Lin Chung spoke up.

"No cabin gets the better claim. The chariot belongs to camp, and each cabin gets an equal share." Both opened their mouth to protest, before he continued. "No one will use the chariot until the war is over. This is war. This is no time for arguing and disagreeing. Until the war is over, we do not discuss this again."

Clarisse sneered. "What do you know about war?" Will nodded, before Lin Chung surprised most by leaping down, his eyes narrowed.

"I have been in 2 wars, the second one more destructive than the first. It was because of a stupid argument that the whole war started. There were many casualties to the war, and this one won't be light either. You can either make up and share it, or get nothing at all unless you want to lose this war!"

They kept silent, watching the two gape at him. Percy frowned, knowing that Lin Chung had lost his sight in the war he was talking about a few years back. Chiron cleared his throat, and Percy opened up the scroll.

"_A half-blood of the eldest gods, _

_Shall reach sixteen agains all odds,_

_And see the world in endless sleep,_

_The hero's soul, cures blade shall reap._

_A single choice shall end his days,_

_Olympus to preserve or raze._"

There was a long silence, before Connor Stoll spoke up. "Raise is good, isn't it?"

"Not raise." Lin Chung's voice drifted to the council as they looked up. "R-a-z-e. That means to destroy or obliterate something."

"Then what?"

Chiron frowned. "The gods are losing. I have tried to get the gods, but they are not contactable." He turned to Lin Chung, who sighed.

"I have seen them, but I cannot show them. They are not in the best condition right now, somewhere near Virginia, where they will enter Manhattan in about a week or so's time."

"So we're doomed." Will deadpanned, but Lin Chung shook his head.

"No. We are not doomed until we are certain we will lose. For now, we still have the chance to train and fight for Olympus. The battle will seem hopeless, and neither will know the result. The best we can do is hope the gods will defeat Typhon and return to help us."

* * *

Percy groaned as he turned once again in his sleep, unable to have a peaceful slumber. He saw Rachel, unfolding two sketches, before it changed to a war scene.

He saw Lin Chung, still with his sight, looking around the same age as him, fighting an enemy he couldn't see. He frowned, before the battle ended, and some people ran in, seeing Lin Chung as he blinked, their eyes wide.

He watched, seeing him with his eyes open, white. He blinked, shaking his head slowly as someone, a panther standing on it's hind legs, came forward to try and help him. Disbelief. Shock. Those were the expressions etched onto his face.

Percy woke up with a start. He sighed, before walking out. He needed a break from all of this.

* * *

The hellhound was friendly. Overly friendly. He coughed, berthing heavily, standing up as he heard several people arguing.

There was a satyr there, Leneus, he remembered faintly from previously at the Council of Cloven Elders. Nico, Juniper and Lin Chung was with him, talking heatedly about something. Juniper was screaming at him, before her eyes widened as Percy approached.

Mrs O'Leary ran over to the nymph, who screamed as Nico got Mrs O'Leary in control. Leneus was still red in the face. "We will not help him! Not after what he had said!"

"What who had said?" Percy asked, walking in. Lin Chung turned up.

"After Grover delivered Pan's final message. Leneus refuses to believe that Pan has faded, and is angry at what Grover has said."

"But Grover was telling the truth!" Percy protested. "We _all_ saw Pan fade. He wanted Grover to be the new Lord of the Wild."

Leneus huffed. "We will not help find him!"

"Yes, you will!" Percy frowned at the satyr. "Grover and mine's empathy link is weakening. I want you to find out what us wrong with him!"

"You cannot tell me what to do!" Leneus roared, before he found himself at the point of a blade. He gulped, staring into Lin Chung's sightless eyes.

"Yes, you _will._ Grover was onto something. He had managed to get some of the enemy's forces killed. He has helped more than you, sitting and waiting for the war to begin instead of getting up and doing something to try and help us!"

Leneus froze, looking at the blade nervously, before he nodded, and scuttled away, though he growled at them. "You'll regret this!"

Lin Chung sighed, turning to Percy, and petting Mrs O'Leary. Percy could never understand most of the animals' friendliness to him (well, except for the satyrs, though he had the respect of most of them). Although he _and_ Nico had explained it to him, about his magic, he still didn't get it.

He frowned, looking at Lin Chung, who was talking to Nico in a low voice. They turned to Percy, where Nico was frowning as well. "So, have you considered it?"

Percy remembered what he was talking about. The thing that they had both wanted him to do the last time, when they had walked in to his apartment and nearly scared him out of his mind.

He nodded determinedly. "As long as it will help me defeat Kronos."

"So, now, we have to find out how Luke managed to bathe in the Styx without-"

Lin Chung interrupted. "Found that out for you. He had May Castellan's blessing. Achilles was bathed by his mother, so he technically already had her blessing. You, Percy, need to get your mother to grant her consent in order to bathe in the Styx without dying."

"And we are going to get there how?" Percy asked, to which Lin Chung smirked. Percy backed away paling. "Don't think about-" They vanished.

They appeared outside of Sally Jackson's apartment. Percy and Nico staggered, trying to recover from it, while Lin Chung kicked on the door, not affected. The two managed to recover as the door opened.

"Paul Blofis." Paul nodded in bewilderment at the three boys and Mrs O'Leary.

"Um, Sally?" He called behind him, while inviting them in. Sally came rushing out, hugging Percy tightly.

"Percy! You didn't tell me you were coming to visit."

* * *

**AN: A bit of a long one, to me, at least, but enjoy, and reviews are always welcome. **


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 16:

"So you need my blessing for this?" Sally asked, looking worried. The three nodded, Lin Chung speaking.

"Yes. Luke had his mother's blessing. That is the only thing that will protect those who bathe in the River Styx. If you don't, we will have to find some other way."

Sally nodded shakily, looking at Percy. "Percy, why do you have to give me a heart attack every time you are at camp?"

Percy shrugged sheepishly, before looking at him mom. "So…that's a yes?"

"Yes. Percy, you have my blessing." Percy smiled, before Lin Chung spoke up once again.

"Sally, can I speak to you for a moment?" Sally, looking confused, nodded as he led her out of the room. The group held their breaths, trying to overhear, but only heard mutters through the walls.

Percy huffed. "Stupid walls." Nico smirked at him, while Paul rolled his eyes good-heartedly. They came back, Sally looking shaken, but more determined. She walked up to Percy.

"Give me some sort of a signal so that I know you will be alive."

"Light the Empire State Building blue?" Percy asked, turning to Lin Chung, who shrugged.

"You get the blame if Zeus goes paranoid that it's Hectate."

* * *

"Lady Hestia." Percy stared at the 6-year-old girl.

"Lady Hestia?" Hestia chuckled.

"Just Hestia, please."

"But-you, you-"

"I am sorry, Percy, but there is something you must know."

"What?" Percy asked, confused.

"Things will become clearer in due time."

Percy grumbled under his breath. "So much cryptic messages." Hestia smiled sympathetically.

"You are getting the Olympians, aren't you? Trying to?"

Percy nodded, depressed, before brightening. "You can fight, can't you, Lady Hestia?"

Hestia smiled, but shook her head. "I can't, Percy."

"Why not? You're a goddess. You can fight."

Hestia smiled. "I do not fight. Not even if my family are out to war. Because they leave one thing behind. Home."

"Home?"

"I am the goddess of the hearth. I am the one that remains as the others go off to war. I am the Last Olympian."

* * *

They looked around from where Lin Chung had decided to teleport them. "You sure this is the place?" Percy asked, slightly nervous. Lin Chung shot him a look.

"Just because I can send us to far-off places, I have never been here before. I don't know what the place looks like." He snapped. Percy shrugged, looking down. Lin Chung turned to his left.

"Achilles."

The legendary hero frowned, looking at Percy. "You are determined to let him do this?" Directing the question to Lin Chung, who nodded.

"He has agreed, and he needs an advantage in battle." Achilles sighed, but nodded, turning to Percy.

"You must carefully decide upon your mortal spot, Perseus. This will connect all of your mortal side into that spot. You have to be careful where you choose."

"Can't I wear something other than sandals? No offence."

"You can choose only one spot. You must only tell those who you trust completely." The words echoed in Percy's head. _Those you trust completely._

He hesitated, looking down, before he turned around, and leaped in. The burning of his sin was painful, and, for the first time in his life, he realised how it was to not be able to breathe underwater. How it was like to _drown_. He remembered all of his friends, slipping from his grasp, before he remembered one person.

She was laughing, dragging him up. "C'mon Percy. You are such a seaweed brain." Percy stumbled out of the river, gasping for air. Nico and Lin Chung backed away to give him space, before helping him up. He choked.

"What happened?"

"You survived?" Percy glared at the blind teenager, before frowning, something now distinctly clear to him.

"Hey, can you bring us to Central Park?" Lin Chung nodded, frowning as well.

"Why?"

"Grover." Was all he said before they vanished.

* * *

Nico frowned. "No one here. Can't sense anyone." Percy frowned.

"He's here. I know he is." Lin Chung looked around, his hand glowing as it moved around the area they were in, which was secluded by the many trees. A small smirk found it's way onto his lips, before he shook the tree next to them using his magic.

Grover yelped, falling down. "Perce!"

"G-man! Where've you been?"

"I dunno." He frowned. "Something has been wrong. I was walking along, and suddenly, this man walked by. He was really creepy, you know, with this sort of aura around him. Anyone he walked by would fall asleep, and wake up as if nothing happened when he left. I tried following him, but…"

"You ended up sleeping in a tree." Percy finished. Grover nodded miserably.

"But who was he?"

"Morpheus, god of dreams." Nico said, his face grim.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Percy asked, confused.

Lin Chung answered. "He joined the titans."

"And?"

He looked up, and they fell silent, not hearing anything. That was what caught Percy's attention. There was _always_ sound in Manhattan. Always. But, now, it was eerily silent. "What is it?" Percy asked again, his voice shaking.

"Morpheus has started this. They are going to attack tomorrow."

* * *

**AN: And the battle will begin tomorrow…what will happen? Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 17:

There was silence. Grover suddenly yelped. "I have to tell Juniper. Oh gods, Juniper! I need to tell her I'm alive, I-I- oh gods, I'm so dead." He then scurried off, before Lin Chung grabbed him by the neck and Grover vanished.

Nico watched with amusement at this, while Percy frowned. "You know he doesn't like that."

Lin Chung shrugged. "He's going to die anyway. He said so himself. By his scary girlfriend." Percy rolled his eyes, while Nico smirked. "Nico, you need to stay in the Underworld."

"Why? I can fight!" Nico protested.

"No, you need to persuade Hades to fight. He needs to fight in order for us to be able to handle the battle at Manhattan while the gods are busy with Typhon." Nico reluctantly nodded, before sighing and shadow travelling.

Lin Chung turned to Percy. "Get the campers ready."

"How? I don't have a drachma on me, and I don't exactly have a phone." Lin Chung tossed him something, which he caught neatly. "How did you get this?"

"Swiped it. Relax." He sighed. "I paid for it. The guy just didn't see the phone taken away. And the money was returned, so, he should be a pretty happy person."

Percy raised an eyebrow, before dialling the number of Annabeth's phone. "You memorised her phone number?" Amusement was evident in Lin Chung's tone.

"Hey! I just called her and her number got stuck in my head. It's all." Percy snapped back defensively, blushing. Lin Chung smirked.

"Only once?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that? We're just friends!"

"Sure, whatever you say."

Percy frowned, before hearing Annabeth's voice. "Percy?"

"Hey Annabeth. Gather the campers. We're to meet at the Empire State Building."

Annabeth's voice was worried. "They're attacking?"

"Soon." This ended the call. Lin Chung sighed as Percy turned to him.

"You might as well know, Percy."

"What?"

"How do you think that Kronos and his army knew everything so well? The Labyrinth entrance? The monsters? Like he was almost expecting it?"

Realisation dawned on him. "We have a…spy in camp? But who would betray their siblings?" Lin Chung frowned, shaking his head.

"Don't know." Percy sighed, before he yelped as they vanished. They reappeared outside the Empire State Building, where all the campers were waiting. Lin Chung landed neatly, smirking at Percy, who stumbled before nearly falling flat on his face.

This drew several snickers.

Annabeth caught him before he fell, as Chiron came forward. Percy turned to him. "Chiron-"

Chiron held up a hand. "Don't look at me Percy. The campers turn to you now."

"But-"

"You are the leader now, Percy." Percy looked at the 60 or so campers, his eyes wide as even Annabeth watched him expectantly. He cleared his throat.

"Um, yeah. So, as Annabeth probably told you-"

"Probably?" Annabeth demanded.

"Um, told you. Told you, the titan army attacks tomorrow at dawn. We need to be prepared for anything. For now, we will go up to Olympus and hope that we can find someone."

He led the campers up, before they came to the security guard. Percy turned to Lin Chung, who flicked his hand, sending the guard to the wall, and the gates snapped open. They walked in, the unfortunate remaining being teleported.

The remaining nearly collapsed, Lin Chung smirking at them, while the campers visibly shuddered, before Percy led them into the Throne Room, which was empty and dark except for the fire at the hearth. A 6-year-old sat there, tending to the hearth.

She looked up, turning to the age of twenty as they came in. "Perseus."

"Lady Hestia." Percy bowed, the campers following his example. Hestia smiled. "Lady Hestia, is there any possibility of the gods joining us for battle now?"

Hestia shook her head sadly. "I am afraid not, Percy." Percy looked into her glowing eyes, before being transported to another time. The scene moved too quickly to him to comprehend properly. It showed the first time Annabeth met Thalia and Luke, and at how he had promised her that they would be a family. It changed to showing Luke's first time meeting Hermes.

Percy blinked, before turning around as Hermes flashed in. The Hermes cabin's eyes widened, before Annabeth cleared her throat. "Connor, Travis. Get things that we need, supplies and all, and bring them back here." The two nodded, leading the campers out, except for Percy, Annabeth and Lin Chung.

"What are you here for, Lord Hermes?" Annabeth asked. Hermes grumbled.

"I have a message from your mother, Annabeth."

"What is it?"

Hermes grumbled. "Great job, they said, get many worshippers. But people only care about their messages. Not mine." Percy cleared his throat, and Hermes looked up. "She said 'remember the rivers', and something about staying away from her daughter."

Both of them blushed, while Lin Chung rolled his eyes at the message. "We got it. She hates him. Tell her to give it a break. Anything else?" Hermes shook his head, ready to leave as he turned around, before Annabeth spoke up.

"And Lord Hermes…I'm sorry about your son." Hermes suddenly whirled around, furious.

"You had a chance to save him! You could have saved him!"

"I-I-I-" Annabeth stammered.

"Hey!" Percy cut in. "It's not her fault. Not when you didn't help Luke when he needed it!" Hermes turned to him, seeming ready to kill him, before Martha whispered something in his ear, and he gritted his teeth, reluctantly backing down.

"Beware, Percy Jackson. I would kill you if I had the chance, but you are invulnerable because of your dip in the Styx. I had tried to help Luke! I had tried to help him, and…" His voice broke. "My poor May." Percy hesitated, turning to Lin Chung, who spoke.

"Can we expect any gods to come to our aid?" Hermes shook his head reluctantly.

"No. Zeus is determined to keep them all fighting Typhon. Athena wanted to bring some gods back along with her, but Zeus refused. He couldn't have his number one strategist going away while we were battling Typhon." Lin Chung muttered something under his breath that neither of them could make out.

He then frowned, turning to Hermes. "How is it?"

Hermes shook his head. "Not well. You have about 4 days at most, 5 if we're lucky." Lin Chung frowned.

"Wait. How's Poseidon?"

"Dad? What's wrong with him?"

Lin Chung sighed. "We forgot to tell you, Percy, but Poseidon is currently fighting a war of his own in Atlantis. The gods cannot depend on him for help, and Demeter, Persephone and Hades are also out of the battle in the Underworld."

Hermes suddenly growled. "I need to go." The two demigods turned away, while Lin Chung merely stared blankly ahead. Percy then turned to Lin Chung as Hermes vanished.

"But the Olympians will win, right?"

Lin Chung sighed. "Percy, in the first Giant war, or Titan war, up to you, it took the might of all 13 Olympians, _and_ Hades, to defeat Typhon. Now, Demeter, one of the Olympians, is not joining the war, and two of the Big Three aren't helping. Do you think they will win?"

Suddenly, Clarisse ran in, her face grim. "Guys. There's something you need to see."

* * *

**AN: A bit longer than I intended, but suppose that that is normal. **


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 18:

Their eyes widened as they looked around. All the mortals were asleep. Percy felt his throat going dry. "What happened?" He croaked.

"Morpheus must've put them all to sleep to prevent them from interfering in battle." Lin Chung noted, walking around, and feeling the pulse of one mortal.

"Then why isn't anyone coming in?" Annabeth wordlessly walked over to the camp van, and opened it, pulling out a shield, where it revealed the city. She adjusted it, moving it around, before stopping as she reached the outside of Manhattan.

"This is why." The mortal vehicles were slowing down as they came to Manhattan, or turning around. Percy frowned.

"But how? Morpheus can't have _that_ much power, can he?"

"I think Kronos and Hectate are helping him." Lin Chung frowned. "It explains how slow time is, and how they were able to spread it over such a wide area." He then walked up to a sleeping mortal, and whacked him on the head.

"What are you doing?!" Percy asked in slight alarm, seeing the man groggily look up, before he fell asleep again.

"Testing the spell. It isn't very strong."

"Why not?"

Silena Beauregard, senior counsellor for the Aphrodite cabin, spoke up. "Because it is such a big spell." The campers turned to her.

"What?"

"It's a big spell. They aren't powerful enough to put them in that deep of a slumber."

Lin Chung nodded. "The wider the range, the weaker the spell. If they were putting a single mortal to sleep, it would be easy. If they are spreading it throughout the whole city, it would be weaker. From what happened earlier, I think that they are still able to wake up, but they will still fall asleep instantly."

"How do you know that, barbie?" An Ares camper asked. Silena blushed, answering defensively.

"I don't spend _all_ of my time on my wardrobe."

Percy frowned. He knew how hard Lin Chung could hit things if he wanted to from personal experience. "So, what now?"

"You've got to defend the whole of Manhattan."

"But this place's _huge_. How're we going to defend this place from Kronos' army?" Connor spoke up.

Percy hesitated, before directing each cabin to a place. "Demeter cabin, Central park. Aphrodite cabin, Queens-Midtown Tunnel. Michael and Will will take the Apollo cabin to Williamsburg Bridge. Hermes cabin gets Manhattan Bridge. Ares cabin to the Brooklyn Bridge. Athena cabin will go to 59th Street Bridge, and Hephaestus and Dionsyus goes to the Holland Tunnel."

"That still leaves the Lincoln Tunnel and Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel." Beckendorf noted anxiously.

"We'll take the Lincoln Tunnel." Most heads snapped to the direction of the familiar voice. Thalia smirked, Zoë right behind her, with Bianca standing on their right, with about 2 dozen hunters behind them.

"Thalia! You made it." Annabeth hugged her friend tightly, before also hugging Bianca tightly. They smirked.

"Not going to miss it for the world."

"Then what about the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel?" Phoebe asked, having heard Beckendorf. Percy shrugged helplessly, before Lin Chung spoke up.

"I'll take that."

"Alone?" Percy asked doubtfully.

Lin Chung shook his head, tone exasperated. "Yes. I'm going to take on a huge portion of the titan army and successfully win when cabins are being assigned to other tunnels. Grow a brain, Percy." Some campers snickered, while Percy winced.

"I'll take some campers with me."

"Who?" Percy asked, looking at the campers. "We don't have a lot to spare."

"I don't need a lot. Some from the Apollo and Hermes cabin, 1 or 2 from the Athena cabin and 1 Hephaestus camper." Percy nodded, looking at the campers, who's Senior counsellors pushed out several campers.

"Where are you going, Percy?" One of the campers called out.

Percy frowned, not knowing how to answer, before Annabeth spoke up. "With me. We need to do something that Daedalus had left behind."

"Alright, no detours, you two." Someone called out, snickers coming form the campers.

Lin Chung nodded. "Plan 23?"

"But how're we going to contact one another?" Percy sighed, before pulling out a mortal's phone and tossing it to Clarisse.

"You all know Annabeth's number, right? Pick up a random phone, make a call, and drop it."

Travis cleared his throat. "If we find a particularly nice phone…"

"No, you can't keep it." There were several 'awwws'.

"Unless you can pay for it." Percy nodded, before pausing, and turning to Lin Chung. Travis was smirking.

"What?"

"You can pay for it, you can buy it. No swiping cash, though. It's just like buying a phone but the owner doesn't know." Annabeth nodded, turning to Percy, who let out a taxi-cab whistle, making a black figure fly down, neighing in joy.

_Boss! _

"Hey Blackjack. Can you give us a ride?" Blackjack nodded, letting the two climb on. Percy hesitated, turning to Lin Chung. "If they come earlier than we do, can you make sure…"

Lin Chung nodded. "Sure." They took off, the campers splitting up and moving to their designated spots.

Percy sighed on the pegasus, before stopping where Annabeth was signalling him to stop. They landed on the statue. She walked over to it, and pressed a button on it. "Hello, er, Governor Seward. Command Sequence: Daedalus twenty-three. Defend Manhattan. Begin Activation."

The statue nodded, before walking off it's stand. "Where's it going?"

"To activate the other statues."

"Whoa." Percy thought about all of the statues in Manhattan. "That's a lot of statues."

Annabeth grinned. "Yeah. Daedalus left it on the laptop." Percy nodded, before hearing several faint clangs. He hopped onto Blackjack, Annabeth following, to the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel, where the few campers and Lin Chung were holding off pretty well.

Lin Chung looked up. "Go help the Apollo campers!" Percy nodded as Blackjack flew straight for the Williamsburg Bridge. He saw many campers fighting them off, with arrows flying out of the trees. He leapt down, causing a mild earthquake, before charging.

With Percy's help, the campers had a renewed vigour and drew the enemy back to Brooklyn, before Percy froze, seeing a familiar form there. The form smirked, before walking forward casually. Percy suddenly turned around as a cold chill surrounded him, his eyes wide.

Annabeth let out a cry of pain as the knife found it's way into her side. Percy looked at who was carrying the blade.

Ethan Nakamura.

He charged at the traitor demigod, who struggled to defend himself, even as monsters came to help him. The Apollo campers picked off any remaining monsters who tried to join Kronos and the reinforcement of the monsters. Suddenly, he sensed someone behind him.

He turned, cursing mentally in his head, before someone else took the blast again for him. Percy's eyes widened as Kronos growled, before pulling his scythe out of Lin Chung's abdomen, before blasting him back, but not before Kronos yelped, and was sent flying back to the monster army.

Percy cursed in his head as the campers retreated. He struck Anaklusmos into the ground, causing a sort of tsunami, washing away the monsters. He breathed heavily, before he, too, ran back. Any monster remaining retreated with Kronos.

He watched as the campers helped bring Annabeth back, before he frowned, his eyes widening in alarm as he looked around. Ruins were everywhere. A thought flashed through his mind.

What if Lin Chung had been on the bridge when they were retreating. He looked around, some Apollo campers joining him as he looked around, frantically trying to sense where he was. He sighed in relief as Lin Chung somehow managed to drag himself from the rubble, being supported by 2 Apollo campers.

He ran back with them, to where a hotel was. He sighed as he ran up to where Annabeth was.

* * *

**AN: And that's the 18th chapter! Thank you to Better left Annonymous for reviewing!**


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Hero: 108.

Chapter 19:

He ran up, seeing Annabeth, who was currently lying down in a deck chair. She was sweating, and shivering although she had a blanket over her. Lin Chung was standing up, which surprised Percy, considering the blow he had just took.

Percy frowned. "You-"

"I survived a labyrinth collapse. Of course I would survive that." Percy decided not to ask anymore.

"How is she?"

Lin Chung frowned, before waving his hand over her. A slight purple aura covered her before it was gone. "She'll be fine. She just needs some rest." He sighed.

"I'll go down and see the casualties. You stay here." Percy nodded, not arguing. Michael sighed, knowing that Will had died before his injuries could be treated. He followed Lin Chung down, helping all that he could, before Lin Chung literally had to force him to get some rest.

Percy came down, looking happier. "Causalities?"

"Demeter cabin survived. So did Aphrodite, surprisingly. Ares cabin lost 2 campers. Hermes lost about a fifth. Apollo cabin lost some campers, including Will. The hunters has 5 too wounded to fight, Hephaestus cabin survived with only minor injuries, thankfully. The Athena cabin as well."

"Your group?"

"No casualties." Percy smirked.

"Maybe I should send more campers with you to ensure that." Lin Chung looked at him flatly, before sighing.

"Send the campers to rest. Set up some watches. The Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel will be inaccessible for now." At Percy's questioning look, he sighed. "I'm going to try and help the Olympians. I have a good idea why they are having so much trouble with fighting now." Percy nodded, before frowning.

"If the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel will be inaccessible, why can't you do that to the other tunnels?"

"Too much to try and keep on." Percy nodded, before he frowned.

"Wait. I thought you received a wound." Lin Chung shrugged it off.

"I'm fine. For now, try and hold. Something tells me that Nico will manage to get his father to battle. Now, go and rest. You may be invulnerable, but that only makes you tire faster. I'm going now." Percy nodded, sighing, before Lin Chung took off, vanishing.

Percy yawned, before settling onto a bed.

He looked around, seeing Nico arguing with his father, before the scene changed quickly. He saw how Hades cursed the Oracle, but before he could ponder this, he saw Ethan talking to Kronos, hearing only faintly, before he heard something that made his blood turn cold.

"The blind one is now gone from the battle. We'll have a bigger advantage now. Our Master will ensure it."

Ethan shivered. "My lord, I do not doubt our Master, but you have to remember, our Master was defeated by the blind boy before, even before he developed his powers properly."

Kronos scoffed. "Do you think our Master will lose against this blind boy this time? I don't think so."

"What about the Olympians? He has gone to help them."

"We will hold back for now. When he leaves the Olympians and realises what a big mistake he has made, it will be his downfall."

He woke up, banging his head. "Ow!" Annabeth cringed, holding a shield and dressed in armour.

"Sorry, Percy. We're fighting now." Percy nodded, grabbing his armour and sword. "Where's Lin Chung?"

"He went off to try and help the Olympians." Annabeth nodded, her forehead creased with worry.

Clarisse came running in. "Percy, Beckendorf just realised. They have boats, and they're trying to get here by boat." Percy paled, before following Annabeth as she ran out, hopping on a motor scooter and taking off.

They landed near the river as Percy remembered Athena's warning. _Remember the rivers_. Thanks to sand dollar he received earlier, he managed to maintain a treaty and let both river spirits drown the ships, before he received a call from Silena.

"Percy? Prometheus is here. He wants to negotiate a treaty." Nodding, he replied.

"Get Thalia ready. I want her to come with me as well." Silena then hung up. He turned to Annabeth, who was pale, but looking determined.

They reached the clearing, where Prometheus was there, with an empousai. Prometheus smiled sympathetically. "Hello, Perseus."

"What do you want?"

"I would like to offer you a chance to surrender. Surrender, and Kronos and my Master will let you live."

"What gives you the idea of that?"

"I am the titan of Foresight. I predicted the first war. I got out. I am giving you a chance Percy. Surrender, and we will leave your friends unharmed…except for the blind one."

"Because he is a threat?" Percy challenged. "Because he defeated your 'Master' before?"

Prometheus grimaced as Annabeth and Thalia smirked. "Yes, quite painfully…twice, in fact, but he is now no match for our forces."

"We shall see about that." Percy snapped.

"Here." Prometheus handed Percy something. Annabeth gasped.

"Pandora's box."

"I am sure you are familiar with the story? Only one deity stayed inside."

"Hope." Percy breathed.

"Yes. When you change your mind, release Hope, and we will call out forces to retreat." He snapped his fingers, and the monsters retreated. "The parley is over!"

* * *

**AN: Not long to go before I end this. I need some time to work on the sequel if you want one, just to warn you, as I need to go over the House of Hades first. Anyway, enjoy!**


End file.
